


Teddy Bear

by trekkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Romance, Sex Pollen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkie/pseuds/trekkie
Summary: La drogue c'est mal!





	Teddy Bear

-"Vous m'avez tiré dessus !!" hurla le colonel O'Neill en se tenant le bras .   
Debout sur la passerelle d'embarquement , il pressait la plaie d'où sourdait un filet de sang en jetant un regard assassin au major Carter .  
-"Je suis désolée , mon colonel , je ……je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris !" s'excusa Sam pour la centième fois , baissant la tête au bord des larmes . Elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi , mais en le voyant dire au revoir à Goran , elle avait vu rouge . Jack s'était contenté de sourire à la jeune femme de P7X652 , et ça l'avait mis hors d'elle ! Elle n'y comprenait rien .  
-"Oui ! Ben , vous m'avez tiré dessus quand même !!" répéta Jack de manière infantile .   
-"Jack, sam ne l'a peut-être pas fait exprés …" tenta de l'apaiser Daniel , s'attirant un regard incrédule de Jack .  
-"Le major Carter a pourtant bien visée le colonel O'Neill au bras ." remarqua calmement Teal'C .  
-"Ah!! Vous voyez !!" s'exclama Jack , juste au moment où la porte de la salle s'ouvrait sur le général Hammond et le docteur Frasier .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Infirmerie de la Base )

-"Du calme colonel , j'ai bientôt fini ." gronda Janet en fermant le pansement de Jack . "Vous allez peut-être me dire ce qui c'est passé maintenant ?!" lui demanda-t-elle en se redressant .   
Quand elle et le général Hammond étaient arrivés dans la salle d'embarquement les 4 équipiers s'étaient tus , brutalement . Tout ce que l'on avait put tirer d'eux , c'était que Sam , pour une raison inconnue avait tiré à bout portant sur le colonel O'Neill en le visant au bras . Maintenant , sur les ordres du général , Sam subissait un examen psychologique tandis qu'elle soignait le colonel .  
Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi , Sam avait tiré sur le colonel …… ça n'avait aucun sens !!!!   
-"Vous êtes sûre qu'il va bien , docteur ?", lui demanda le général .  
-"Il est bon pour le service !" lui répondit-elle en donnant amicalement une tape sur l'épaule de Jack , juste au moment où Sam revenait de son examen , entre 2 gardes .  
-"Euh ………Janet ?!" intervint Daniel , en se levant du lit en face d'elle . D'où il s'était installé il avait parfaitement put voir le visage de Sam , quand elle avait vu Janet poser la main sur Jack . Il avait aussi remarqué l'arme qu'elle portait toujours .  
-"Daniel ?" réagit aussitôt le médecin , en tournant le dos à Sam , pour se tourner vers lui . Peut-être allaient-ils enfin connaître le fin de l'histoire ! songea-t-elle .  
-"Vous devriez vous éloignez ." lui conseilla l'archéologue sans précipitation .  
-"Pourquoi ?!" s'étonnèrent le général Hammond et le docteur Frasier .  
-"Parce que Major Carter , tient une arme et qu'elle semble vouloir l'utiliser contre vous" lui expliqua posément Teal'C , debout entre Daniel et Jack .  
-"Oh non !! Ça va pas recommencer !!" s'exclama Jack . "Carter , posez cette arme !!"  
-"Je voudrais bien mon colonel , mais je n'y arrive pas !!" expliqua Sam , un sanglot dans la voix , gardant en joue le médecin , toujours à côté de Jack .  
-"Major , c'est un ordre ! Lâchez immédiatement cette arme !!" hurla le général , en faisant signe aux gardes . Aussitôt les quatre soldats de faction , l'entourèrent l'arme au poing !  
-"Sam…" gronda , sourdement Jack . Si elle ne posait pas rapidement son arme , les gardes allaient l'abattre .   
-"Il faut qu'elle s'éloigne , mon colonel …" tenta de lui expliquer la jeune femme en le fixant les larmes aux yeux .  
-"Qu'elle s'éloigne … " répéta le général , sans comprendre .  
-"Docteur …" commença Jack .  
-"…Eloignez vous !" conclut Daniel en attirant le médecin vers lui .  
Aussitôt , Sam baissa son arme , sans quitter le colonel des yeux .  
-"Teal'C ." appela Jack , sans détacher son regard de la jeune femme .  
Comprenant a demi mot , le jaffa se dirigea vers elle pour lui prendre l'arme qu'elle tenait encore . Après avoir récupéré l'arme , il la tendit vers l'un des gardes .  
En voyant le colonel disparaître derrière Teal'C quand celui-ci passa devant elle pour donner son arme à un des gardes , Sam sentit , soudain , l'air lui manquer . Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle le voit …… qu'elle le touche ………Sans ça elle en mourrait …………

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

( Sur P7X652 )

-"Je ne comprend pas ce qui as pris le major Carter !" s'exclama Dela , en se tournant vers Goran , une fois que le vortex se fut refermer sur leurs visiteurs .  
La jeune femme qui lui faisait face , dressée devant le DHD dans la longue robe violette des scientifiques de la planète , réfléchit un instant avant de se tourner vers sa compagne.  
-"Je l'ignore aussi , elle paraissait si calme , lorsque nous faisions nos recherches …… Peut-être avait elle un problème à régler avec lui …." Finit-elle par dire , alors qu'elles remontaient le chemin vers le village .  
-"Goran !" l'interpella Gracia , une autre scientifique . "Aurait tu encore du Lycantéus?" lui demanda-t-elle , en les arrêtant à l'entrée du village .  
-"Oui ,il doit m'en rester au laboratoire , je pense …"lui répondit Goran .  
-"Non , j'en viens, il n'en reste plus une goutte."   
-"Pourtant ……"commença Goran , avant de s'interrompre en réfléchissant . La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu le flacon , il était à moitié plein …… Le major Carter et SG-1 étaient là . La jeune femme travailler avec Jem dans le laboratoire ………Les images s'enchaînaient rapidement dans sa tête ……….La brillance du regard du jeune homme quand il regardait le major ………le comportement du major , peu de temps après ……"Jem" gronda-t-elle , furieuse . S'il avait fait ça elle le tuerai de ses propres mains !!! Comment avait il osé …………………songea-t-elle en se précipitant à sa recherche , laissant ses deux amies .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Infirmerie du SGC)

-"Docteur, comment va-t-il ?" s'inquiéta Jack , alors que le médecin se penchait sur Teal'C que Sam venait de projeter à travers la pièce d'un simple revers du bras , avant de se précipiter dans ses bras et de l'enlacer .  
-"Je vais bien O'Neill ." maugréa le jeune homme en se relevant péniblement . Seule sa fierté avait été touchée . Comment avait elle réussit à le propulser contre le mur aussi violemment ?……Où avait elle trouver la force ?……s'interrogea-t-il en observant Sam accrocher à Jack comme une moule à son rocher .  
-"Il n'aura probablement , qu'un œil au beurre noir!" leur confirma Janet .  
-"Je suis désolée …" murmura la jeune femme en enfouissant son visage contre le torse du colonel .  
-"Major Carter !" tenta de la rappeler à l'ordre le général ." Veuillez lâcher le colonel O'Neill immédiatement !" ordonna-t-il .  
-"Je peux pas , mon général !" gémit-elle en levant un regard perdu vers le colonel . Elle était désolé d'avoir blessé Teal'C , mais à cet instant il lui avait semblé vital de voir Jack, de le toucher ……D'ailleurs , depuis qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras, elle respirait mieux .  
Jack ne savait pas trop quoi faire . Quand elle l'avait enlacée , son premier réflexe avait été de la serrer dans ses bras , mais la présence du général en face de lui l'en avait empêcher . Maintenant , les bras ballants, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire .  
-"Carter ?…" commença-t-il d'une voix mal assurée avant de se raidir brutalement .  
"Carter !!" s'écria-t-il en sentant les mains de son second s'égaraient sur son postérieur!   
Sam leva , de nouveau son visage vers lui . Elle savait combien sa conduite était incongrue , mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher ! Et elle devait bien reconnaître que son colonel avait vraiment des fesses très agréables à peloter , songea-t-elle ne rougissant.  
Jack se demanda comment il devait interpréter le sourire qui fleurissait sur le visage du major , comme la subite rougeur qui l'envahissait . En tout cas , si elle n'arrêtait pas rapidement , d'explorer ses "six heures" , comme disait l'aéronavale , il allait se retrouver dans une situation particulièrement embarrassante , songea-t-il en sentant son corps réagir aux manœuvres de Sam .  
En sentant le corps qu'elle pressait contre le sien réagir le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit . Oh , bien sûr , elle savait que tout ça tenait de la folie pure !! Comment pouvait elle se comporter ainsi ?!! C'était aberrant !!! Mais une part d'elle même appréciait , énormément , la situation . Cette même part d'elle même qui n'était pas peu fier de faire perdre son sang-froid au colonel . ………Même s'il risquait de lui faire payer très cher ………pensa-t-elle en voyant le regard furibond qu'il lui jetait .  
Jack n'en revenait pas de l'audace de la jeune femme ! Non , seulement elle continuait à le peloter de la manière la plus indécente qui soit mais au contraire elle a semblait accentuer ses "recherches" , réalisa-t-il en se raidissant un peu plus . Bien sûr il aurait pût se dégager , brutalement , en la repoussant . Mais devant les regards curieux de Daniel , du général , du médecin et de Teal'C ………Quoiqu'à bien y penser , Teal'C regardait le major d'un oeil plus torve que curieux ! Il devait encore lui en vouloir de l'avoir envoyé au tapis , lui le grand jaffa !! ………De toutes manières , s'il la repoussait, il ne ferait que les mettre dans une situation inconfortable tout les deux ! Après tout , d'après les règlements militaires , faire des avances explicites à un supérieur étaient passible de la cour martiale ………Et dieu sait si ces avances étaient explicites , pensa-t-il en serrant les dents , cherchant à se concentrer sur autre chose ………n'importe quoi , mais autre chose que ces mains caressantes qui lui parcouraient le bas du dos …………  
En remarquant la soudaine rigidité de Jack Daniel fronça les sourcils . De là où il était à côté de Jack , il avait bien remarqué que Sam avait baissé un peu les bras , et s'étonnait que Jack n'en ai pas profité pour se dégager . Ne comprenait il pas que s'ils restaient enlacés comme ça le général allait vouloir faire passer Sam en cour martiale ?! ……… Après tout , c'était elle qui s'était jeté à sa tête , même si il était évident pour tous qu'elle devait avoir un problème ………C'est vrai quelle femme commencerai par tirer sur un homme , à vouloir le tuer , avant de se jeter dans ses bras ………Sam n'était pas du genre démonstratif ……… Pensa-t-il en se déplaçant légèrement , avant de sursauter .  
En se déplaçant , il put remarquer , que Sam n'avait pas baisser les bras pour libérer Jack , mais plutôt pour entreprendre des fouilles sur le postérieur de son supérieur ! Et vu la raideur du dit supérieur , des fouilles de plus en plus minutieuses , songea-t-il se retenant à grand peine d'éclater de rire .  
-"Major Carter , Je vous ordonne de lâcher le colonel O'Neill!! " lui ordonna de nouveau le général Hammond. Se tenant en face de Jack , il ne pouvait voir les mains de Sam , mais compte tenu du comportement aberrant de la jeune femme , il devait , forcément , y avoir un problème !! Et un problème d'importance !! pensa-t-il en se demandant pourquoi le docteur Jackson semblait sur le point de s'étouffer de rire .  
-"Mon général ……" commença Jack se demandant comment il aller expliquer tout ça au général .  
-"Je crois que Sam a besoin de repos !" le coupa in-extremis Daniel . "N'est ce pas , docteur ?!" insista-t-il en suppliant le médecin du regard de lui accorder son soutien .  
-"Euh……… Oui ………Il faut que je fasse …………quelques analyses ………?" balbutia Janet . Elle ne comprenez rien à ce qui se passait depuis que SG-1 était rentré mais , ça devait être quelque chose d'important …….  
-"Je suis certain que le colonel O'Neill sera ravie de la laisser se reposer dés que le major Carter , l'aura lâché !!" ajouta le général ironiquement ! C'est quatre là lui cachaient quelque chose , il en aurait mis sa main à couper !! "D'autant plus que SG-1 n'a pas encore fait son rapport !!" rappela-t-il , "Je veux vous voir au rapport dans 10 minutes!" conclut-il à l'adresse du colonel , avant de sortir de la pièce .  
-"Allez-y , je vous rejoins tout de suite." Ordonna , doucement , Jack à Daniel et Teal'C, tout en faisant un signe discret de tête à l'archéologue , pour qu'il emmène le médecin avec eux .  
-"Vous êtes sûr , O'Neill ?" demanda Teal'C en lançant un regard sans aménités à Sam toujours accrochée à lui .  
-"Tout va bien , Teal'C , je vous assure ." lui confirma le colonel .  
-"Venez docteur ……" commença Daniel en prenant Janet par le bras pour l'entraîner hors de la pièce . "………J'aimerai vous parler avant le briefing !" ajouta-t-il en la voyant sur le point de protester .   
-"Carter ! Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ??!!!" S'exclama Jack dés qu'ils furent seuls, attrapant la jeune femme par les coudes pour l'éloigner de lui .  
-"J'n'en sais rien , mon colonel … …. Je………..Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui se passe ……. …..C'est plus fort que moi !" balbutia-t-elle incapable de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passer .  
-"Ok ……C'est pas grave , Carter……" lui dit il en la lâchant pour se passer une main dans les cheveux , ébouriffant la mèche qu'il avait sur le front. "………Vous avez dût choper un virus ou je ne sais quoi sur P7X652 ! ………Vous allez rester ici , et laisser le doc vous examiner ! Ok ?! " lui demanda-t-il . "………Carter ?! Carter ?! Vous m'entendez ?!" ajouta-t-il en voyant son second qui le fixait les yeux dans le vague .  
Carter se demanda se qui lui arrivait , depuis qu'il avait passer sa main dans ses cheveux , elle n'arrivait plus à penser qu'à une seule chose , aplatir la mèche qu'il avait sur le crâne ………Elle lui donnait l'air d'un gamin mal réveillé , s'émut-elle en tendant la main vers son visage .  
-"Carter !" s'écria Jack .   
-"Mon colonel ?!" sursauta-t-elle , arrêtant son geste à mi-chemin .  
-"Qu'est ce que vous comptiez faire ?!" lui demanda-t-il , un peu sêchement .  
-"Euh……." Balbutia-t-elle , réfléchissant un instant . Elle pouvait difficilement lui dire qu'elle voulait lui caresser les cheveux avant de l'embrasser passionnément , songea-t-elle . D'une part s'était interdit par le règlement , mais en plus il ne semblait pas vraiment d'humeur à ça ………Non , mais ………Elle devenait folle ! Déjà qu'elle pense à lui de cette manière là lui semblait ahurissant ………Bon d'accord , pas si ahurissant que ça , mais d'habitude , elle arrivait à en faire abstraction et ça n'interférait jamais dans son travail ………enfin presque jamais !  
-"Carter , vous avez besoin de repos !" lui annonça-t-il en la forçant à s'asseoir sur un des lits de l'infirmerie . "Vous allez rester là . Le docteur Fraiser va vous faire des tas d'analyses , pendant que j'irai faire mon rapport au général . D'accord ?!" lui demanda-t-il ."……Très bien , maintenant vous allez être une gentille petite fille , et rester sage , d'accord ?!" ajouta-t-il en la voyant sans réaction , avant de quitter la pièce à son tour après qu'elle ait acquiescée d'un signe de la tête . 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack se sentait mal à l'aise , le comportement de Carter , ne lui ressemblait pas , il espérait que le doc saurait quoi faire . En attendant , il allait devoir avoir une petite explication avec son major , en particulier sur la signification du mot obéir ! pensa-t-il en se retournant .  
Sam se figea sur place en voyant le colonel se retourner vers elle . Elle aurait dût le savoir ……… Mais c'était comme si ses jambes obéissaient à une volonté propre . Dés qu'il avait quitter la pièce , elle s'était relever pour le suivre . Sa tête lui disait de rester, mais ses jambes , elles voulaient le suivre !!   
-"Mon colonel , je ……." Commença-t-elle alors que la prenant par les épaules il l'obliger à faire demi-tour et a se diriger vers l'infirmerie de nouveau.  
-"Je sais , Carter !! Je sais !!" la coupa-t-il , "Vous êtes désolée . Vous ne savez pas ce qui vous as prit . "répéta-t-il à sa place , en entrant dans l'infirmerie . "Maintenant , assise !" lui ordonna-t-il en l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur le lit . "Et pas bouger !!" ajouta-t-il en la voyant sur le point de se relever . "Docteur !" appela-t-il , "Surveillez-là!" ordonna-t-il , dés que Janet arriva vers eux , avant de quitter de nouveau la pièce .  
-"Comment vous sentez-vous , Sam?" lui demanda , gentiment , le médecin en se tournant pour prendre sur la table derrière elle ses instruments .  
-"Pas bouger !!" retentit la voix du colonel dans son dos , la faisant sursauter.  
Se retournant , brutalement , elle se rendit compte que Sam s'était levée et avait déjà atteint la porte , durant ses quelques secondes d'inattention. Manifestement , le colonel avait pensé qu'elle agirait de la sorte .  
-"Vous je vous avez dit de la surveiller !!" ajouta-t-il sur un ton de reproche au médecin. "Maintenant , Carter , faites moi plaisir , assis et on ne bouge plus , jusqu'à ce que je vienne vous chercher !! C'est clair ?!!" ajouta-t-il , alors qu'à sa grande surprise la jeune femme s'asseyait docilement . "C'est bien !"   
-"Colonel ….." commença Janet soucieuse de s'expliquer.  
-"Docteur , surveillez la !!" la coupa-t-il , avant de ressortir de la pièce , sans être suivi cette fois .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(P7X652)

-"Lui as tu , oui ou non , donné du Lycanthéus ?!" questionna pour la troisième fois Goran .   
Dés qu'elle avait retrouvé Jem , elle avait réuni le conseil . Si les faits étaient prouvés , il risquait gros , et cette fois même son jeune âge ne le protégerait pas . D'ailleurs , elle n'en voudrait pas au conseil . Jem était un bon assistant , dévoué , et très doué dans son domaine ………Et elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il était aussi très agréable à regarder ………Mais il était aussi impétueux , inconséquent , capricieux et se révélait pratiquement obtus aux enseignements de l'âme .  
-"Et alors qu'est ce que ça changerait ?!" lui répondit-il , insolemment ."ça n'a pas eut d'effets !"   
-"Pauvre imbécile !!" s'emporta Goran , en le giflant violemment , l'envoyant bouler à terre .  
-"Goran !!" s'exclamèrent ensemble les trois autres membres du conseil , choqués .  
Goran regarda le jeune homme se relever tout en essuyant le sang qui perlait à sa bouche . En tant que chef du conseil , elle savait qu'elle n'aurai pas dût le gifler . Mais sa colère avait pris le dessus . Cet enfant méritait un châtiment ! mais avant , il fallait aider leur nouveaux alliés et réparer leur l'imprudence qu'ils avaient commise en les mettant en présence de Jem.  
-"Combien lui en as tu donné ?!" lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix aussi froide que la mort . 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

(Salle de briefing du SGC )

-"Voilà , mon général " commença Jack . "Jem , Carter et Teal'C……"  
-"Vous aimez le Major Carter ?!!" s'exclama le général , se méprenant sur ses paroles . "C'est pour ça qu'elle vous a tiré dessus ?!" continua-t-il .  
-"Enfin ……euh ……non ……pas exactement ………" balbutia Jack , incapable de dissiper le malentendu . Bien sûr il lui aurait été facile de démentir ce que le général croyait avoir entendu . Mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à lui mentir à se sujet .  
-"C'est une possibilité !" reconnut Daniel , s'attirant aussitôt un regard noir de Jack .  
-"Daniel !" gronda ce dernier .  
-"Oui ……..enfin………Jem est l'assistant de Goran ." expliqua-t-il obligeamment au général .   
-"Et ça explique le comportement du major Carter ?!" s'interrogea le général .  
-"…..non , pas exactement ….." reconnut Daniel .  
-"Absolument pas ." le corrigea Teal'C , toujours maussade de s'être fait à moitié assommer par le major Carter .  
-"Teal'C !" s'écria Daniel .  
-"Daniel Jackson ?!" lui répondit le grand Jaffa en haussant un sourcil hautain.  
-"……Vous voulez de la glace ? Je crois que votre œil et en train d'enfler ." lui proposa-t-il avec une joie mauvaise . Que Teal'C en veuille à Sam , pour son œil il le comprenait , mais ça ne servait rien d'embrouiller encore plus les choses.  
-"Messieurs !" commença le général , quand l'alarme de la base retentit .  
"Activation off world activée ! je répéte activation off world activée !! " annonça la voix des hauts parleurs .   
-"Qu'est ce que c'est encore ?!" soupira Jack en se levant pour descendre en salle de contrôle suivit par les trois hommes .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Salle de contrôle du SGC )

-"Sergent ?" interrogea le général en arrivant dans la salle .  
-"Nous sommes en train de recevoir un code mon général !" l'informa le sergent Walters, aux commandes.  
-"Un code d'identification , sergent ?!" s'étonna le général Hammond . "Nous n'attendons personne . Toutes les équipes SG sont à la base ! " continua-t-il , à l'adresse de SG-1 .  
-"Mon général , l'ordinateur vient d'identifier le code . "leur annonça le sergent . "C'est ……Sg-1 , monsieur !" souffla-t-il , légèrement effrayé .  
-" Ne me regardez pas comme ça !" s'exclama Jack , alors que le général tournait vers eux un regard interloqué . "On est tous là !" continua-t-il ."Enfin , je crois ………" ajouta-t-il , avant de faire mine de recompter ses hommes "un , deux , trois ……"  
-"On était pas quatre ?!" demanda Daniel , entrant dans son jeu .  
-"Le major Carter est toujours à l'infirmerie ." les informa Teal'C , très pince sans rire .  
-"C'est vrai j'oubliais !" confirma Daniel .  
-"Alors on est tous là !! " conclut O'Neill .  
-"Cela ne nous explique pas comment quelqu'un à put avoir votre code d'identification colonel !" s'énerva Hammond en levant les yeux aux ciel devant la pitrerie de ses hommes.  
-"Le meilleur moyen de le savoir , et peut-être de demander , mon général ." proposa Daniel , au moment où une forme se matérialisait sur la rampe d'accés .  
-"Goran ?!!" s'exclamèrent les trois membres de SG-1 .  
-"Goran ?" répéta le général , "Le chef du conseil de P7X652 ?!" s'étonna-t-il "Comment a-t-elle put avoir ce code !"   
-"Ils sont un peu spéciaux …" grimaça Jack .  
-"Spéciaux ?!" s'étonna le général   
-"C'est presque tous des scientifiques …" ajouta Jack .  
-"Vous comprendrez quand vous la verrez ." expliqua Daniel en voyant l'air d'incompréhension du général .  
-"En fait , ils sont carrément bizarre !" corrigea le colonel O'Neill .  
-"Je dirais même plus , ils sont particulièrement étrange ." ajouta Teal'C .  
Le général regarda perplexe les trois hommes , que voulaient ils dirent par là?!  
"Colonel O'Neill !" salua Goran depuis la rampe d'accès , entourée par une dizaine de gardes .  
-"Nous arrivons , Goran !" lui répondit Jack au micro , avant que le général n'ait put le faire .  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Salle d'embarquement )

-"Goran !!" l'interpella Jack dés qu'il arriva dans la salle en faisant signe aux gardes de baisser leurs armes .   
-"Colonel O'Neill !" sourit elle en descendant la rampe d'accès , s'appuyant sur la main que lui tendait Jack , tout en relevant sa tunique d'une main .  
-"Je vous présente le général Hammond ." annonça-t-il en lui présentant le général .  
-"Enchanté de vous rencontrer , général ." le salua-t-elle en lui tendant la main .  
-"Madame ." la salua Hammond en retour , en prenant sa main , avant de sursauter en constatant que les ongles , qu'il croyaient peint en mauve étaient en fait naturel .   
-"On peut savoir , ce qui vous amène ?" demanda Daniel .  
-"Et comment vous avez eut ce code ?!" ajouta sombrement Teal'C.  
-"Le major Carter ." répondit simplement la jeune femme , encore fascinée par sa rencontre avec le général Hammond , jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui elle n'avait rencontré d'homme chauve .  
-"Le major Carter , vous a donné ce code !" s'étonna le général fasciné lui aussi par la jeune femme. Son regard direct , sans pupille , était d'un vert lumineux , qui semblait presque fluorescent dans son visage d'ébène , et sa vie en aurait elle dépendue , il aurait incapable de dire de quelle couleur était sa longue chevelure , tant il y avait de nuances qui s'y entremêlaient .{just for you Cae !}  
-"Non !" s'exclama-t-elle .  
-"J'aime mieux ça ." soupira Jack de soulagement .  
-"En fait , Jack je suis venue vous demander si le major Carter n'avait pas eut ces derniers temps , un comportement inhabituel ?!"lui demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui .  
-"Ça dépend ……Inhabituel pour qui ?!" intervint Daniel , avant que le colonel O'Neill ne puisse répondre .  
-"Docteur Jackson !" s'écria le général .  
-"Daniel !" gronda Jack avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme , qui l'arrêta d'un geste .  
-"Je crois que je peux en déduire , que c'est le cas , n'est ce pas ?!" dit elle .  
-"Y seriez-vous pour quelque chose ?!" l'interrogea Teal'C .  
-"Pas moi , Jem…"  
-"Qu'est ce que ce fichu gamin à encore fait ?!!" s'écria Jack .  
-"Un gamin ?!" s'étonna Daniel avant de rappeler au colonel "Jack , il a juste dix ans de moins que vous , je doute qu'on puisse encore le considérer comme un gamin !"   
-"Oh ! Je vous en prie !! Pour un peuple où l'espérance de vie est de plus de 400 ans , je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est un gamin !!  
-"En effet !" reconnut la jeune femme .  
-"Messieurs ! Madame , puis-je savoir en quoi ce ……..Jem , pourrait être responsable de ce qui arrive au major Carter ?!" intervint Hammond qui observait l'agitation autour de lui de plus en plus perplexe .  
-"Mon général …" l'appela le sergent Siler qui venait d'arriver , en lui présentant une feuille de service à signer .  
-"Nous craignons qu'il n'ait fait boire au major Carter , une décoction de Lycanthéus ." leur expliqua , finalement la jeune femme .  
-"Le major Carter s'est mordre par un loup-garou ?!" s'étonna Siler , attirant sur lui l'attention du groupe .  
-"Pardon ?!" réagit Jack .  
-"Euh ……Le Lycanthéus ……..C'est une plante qui doit empêcher quelqu'un qui s'est mordre par un loup-garou , de se transformer à son tour en loup-garou , s'il en boit une décoction avant la prochaine pleine lune …" expliqua le sergent , tout en se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas sut se taire . Il le savait pourtant , que le colonel O'Neill n'avait plus aucun humour quand il s'agissait du major Carter . "……Enfin , c'est ce qu'ils disent dans la série 'Le loup-garou du campus ' ………C'est ma nièce , elle adore cette série ." ajouta--t-il en voyant le regard éberlué des officiers qui l'entouraient .  
-"Hein ?!……Carter ne va pas se transformer en Loup-garou !" finit par éclater O'Neill, songeant qu'ils devraient peut-être réaffecter Siler à un autre poste , les produits avec lesquels il travaillait devait lui avoir monter au cerveau .  
-"Un loup-garou ?!" questionna Goran , tournant son regard vert vers Daniel .  
-"Oui ……….euh , un lycantrope ………..Un homme qui à tort ou à raison croit qu'il se transforme en loup a la pleine lune . " lui expliqua-t-il .  
-"Ôh , je vois ………Non , ça n'a rien à voir ……Nous avons appeler cette plante Lycanthéus en l'honneur de Lycanéa et de Théus ……" expliqua-t-elle.  
-"Les Adam et Eve de P7X652 ." souffla Daniel au général .  
-"Ils ont été les premiers à les utiliser , sur P7X652 ." expliqua la jeune femme .  
-"P7X652 ?! C'est ainsi que nous appelons votre planète ……" s'étonna Hammond . "Vous pouvez l'appeler par le nom que vous lui donnait en temps normal ." lui proposa-t-il pensant , ainsi , la mettre à l'aise .  
-"Ôh , nous ne donnions pas de nom à notre planète avant votre arrivée ! "expliqua-t-elle , ingénument au général . "Mais P7X652 , nous plaît beaucoup !"   
-"Bizarre ! , je vous l'avais bien dit ! " murmura Jack .  
-"Je dirais même plus étrange !" ajouta Teal'C maussade .  
-"Qu'est ce que vous voulez encore , vous ?!" cracha agressivement , le colonel , en remarquant que Siler était toujours là , cherchant à attirer l'attention du général Hammond .  
-"Je devais faire signer ceci au général ." expliqua le sergent , tendant son calepin au colonel .  
-"Qu'est ce que c'est ?!……Ça pouvait pas attendre ?!" lui demanda Jack en prenant le calepin .  
-"En fait , pas vraiment . On a des problèmes de tuyauterie et ………"commença-t-il à expliquer , avant de s'interrompre devant le regard noir que lui jetait le colonel O'Neill .  
-"C'est pour des histoires d'Eau que vous venez , nous déranger ?!…" s'écria le colonel .  
-"Laissez moi voir ça , colonel ." intervint Hammond , lui prenant le document des mains .   
-"Mon colonel , mon général ……Il n'y a plus d'eau chaude , et j'ai besoin de votre autorisation et de votre signature pour le signaler ." expliqua Siler , souhaitant être le plus loin possible de la pièce en ce moment .   
-"Vous l'avez !" décida Hammond , en lui rendant le document , "Disparaissez , maintenant !" jeta-t-il au pauvre sergent , qui s'enfuit sans demander son reste .  
"Madame " ajouta-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers Goran , "Je pense que nous serions plus à l'aise pour discuter dans la salle de réunion …" proposa-t-il en lui prenant le bras .  
-"Volontiers ." acquiesça la jeune femme ." Un instant , j'allais oublier …" s'exclama-t-elle en s'arrêtant , avant de manipuler quelques choses sur un des bracelets qui ornait son poignet .  
Aussitôt les 7 chevrons de la Porte s'enclenchèrent les uns après les autres , formant le Vortex avant que le général ait put ordonner la fermeture de l'Iris . Impuissants les soldats présents regardèrent avec inquiétude l'ombre qui se formait déjà sur la ligne d'horizon .  
-"Puis je savoir ce que vous faites ?!" s'écria le général . Cette jeune femme avait beau être charmante , il n'était pas dans ses intentions de la laisser mettre sa base et la Terre en danger .  
-"Ne vous inquiétez pas , il s'agit seulement du coupable ." expliqua-t-elle , avec un doux sourire , en désignant l'homme qui émergeait de la Porte . "D'après nos lois , si un crime est commis sur un autre peuple , le coupable doit réparation à ce peuple avant de recevoir son châtiment ." continua-t-elle , alors que le général Hammond découvrait , bouche bée , le jeune homme que le colonel O'Neill avait taxé de "Gamin" .  
Mesurant prés de 2 mètres de haut , une carrure n'ayant rien à envier à celle déjà impressionnante de Teal'C , il arborait une chevelure aussi verte que les yeux de Goran . Ses yeux , sans pupille , d'une nuance de rose layette , paraissaient déplacé dans son visage qui exprimait le plus profond mépris pour les hommes qui l'entouraient .  
-"C'est nouveau le collier ?!" demanda Jack , ingénument , en désignant le collier métallique qui enserrait son cou de taureau . "Vous nous faites une nouvelle crise d'adolescence ?!" ironisa-t-il .  
L'homme se contenta de lui répondre par un grognement et un regard peu amène .  
-"Il s'agit d'un collier de soumission ." leur expliqua Goran , en tournant un bouton sur un autre de ses bracelets . Aussitôt , à la grande surprise des quatre hommes , de petites étincelles s'échappèrent du collier , tendit que le géant étouffait un petit cri de douleur .  
-"N'est ce pas un peu ……"commença Daniel , cherchant une manière diplomatique de dire ce qu'il en pensait .  
-"Barbare !" le coupa posément , Jack .  
-"Oui , c'est ça ." répondit Daniel , confirmant que c'était ce qu'il avait en tête .  
-"Pas vraiment . Donner du Lycanthéus a une personne sans son assentiment , et à fortiori à une femme , revient à …….."commença à leur expliquer Goran , avant de s'interrompre , cherchant ses mots . Elle ignorait comment les humains appelait cela .  
"………comment dites vous qu'en quelqu'un prend l'union avec une autre personne sans son autorisation ?" demanda-t-elle , finalement , en se tournant vers Daniel .  
-"Un viol ." répondit , sombrement , Jack à la place de l'archéologue , sans quitter Jem des yeux .   
-"Cet homme aurait violé le major Carter ?!" demanda le général . Jamais SG-1 ne lui avait parlé de cela . Il s'agissait là d'accusation très graves .  
-"Je ne crois pas , mon général …….."intervint Daniel , tentant d'expliquer les paroles de Goran .  
-"Général Hammond " le coupa la jeune femme en souriant au général . "Je crois que vous avez mal compris ce que j'ai voulu dire . Je crois que tout cela sera plus clair , quand je vous aurai expliquer comment le Lycanthéus agit ." expliqua-t-elle .  
-"Je le crois aussi , madame !" lui confirma le général Hammond en l'entraînant hors de la salle suivi par les quatre hommes .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Salle de briefing )

-"En premier lieu , il faut que vous compreniez , général ……" commença Goran , d'une voix caressante . "……que lors de son évolution mon peuple à perdu quelques choses , d'infiniment précieux …….." continua-t-elle .  
-"Hum!!" la coupa dédaigneusement , Jem assis à côté d'elle , qui reçut aussitôt une micro décharge .  
-"………Notre capacités à exprimer physiquement nos émotions ." conclut-elle sans tenir compte de son interruption .  
-"Toutes vos émotions ?!" s'étonna le général . Ces deux aliens lui semblait pourtant drôlement émotifs . En tout cas la jeune femme ………  
-"Non …" répondit Goran en rougissant légèrement . "………Uniquement l'expression de nos désirs cachés ." expliqua-t-elle .  
-"Vos désirs cachés ?" intervint Daniel , curieux d'avoir plus de précisions .  
-"Voyez vous , lorsque nos cœurs et nos esprits entre en conflit …."commença-t-elle .  
-"Quand vous êtes amoureux ." traduit l'archéologue .  
-"Oui ." confirma la jeune femme avant de continuer "notre corps est incapable , alors de gérer le conflits , et donc de réagir physiquement à nos émotions ." conclut elle .  
-"Donc ……" commença Daniel , qui avait peur de comprendre .  
-"Pas de désir …" proposa Jack , dubitatif .  
-"Ôh si ! C'est juste qu'on peut pas le concrétiser !" le corrigea-t-elle .  
-"Rien …du tout ?!" s'étonna Jack .  
-"Non , rien !"   
-"Ôh !………Jamais ?!" insista-t-il , un peu gêné d'aborder la question .  
-"Si , mais uniquement quand il s'agit de sexe pur . Dés que nous sommes amoureux , nous en sommes incapables ." conclut-elle ingénument ."Le lycanthéus nous permet d'exprimer nos émotions , dans ce cas de figure ."   
-"Donc ………si je vous suit bien …"commença Daniel "……Sam serait amou……..outch!" s'interrompit il en recevant un violent coup de pied de Jack assis en face de lui . "……Sam serait sous l'influence de ce produit ?!" se rattrapa-t-il en se frottant le genou , ostensiblement .  
-"Colonel O'Neill !" le rappela à l'ordre le général Hammond , à qui l'échange n'avait pas échapper . "Madame …"commença-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme avec un grand sourire .  
-"Appelez moi Goran !" le coupa immédiatement .  
-"Goran …" corrigea-t-il , charmé . "Vous pensez que ce ……Lycanthéus peut avoir un rapport avec le comportement du major Carter ?!" demanda-t-il .  
-"Je le crois en effet , mais pour cela il faudrait que je puisse voir le major ." expliqua-t-elle.  
-"Gardes , faites appeler le major Carter et le docteur Fraiser ." ordonna aussitôt le général , en se tournant vers le garde à la Porte .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
(Salle de Briefing , quelques minutes plus tard )

-"Docteur , major , asseyez vous , je vous prie ." lança le général , dés que les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent .  
Alors que le médecin s'asseyait à côté de Teal'C , à la surprise générale , Sam s'installa directement sur ………les genoux du colonel O'Neill éberlué .  
-"Major Carter !" s'offusqua le général "Je comprend que votre état puisse vous induire en erreur , mais je doute que le colonel O'Neill ressemble de prés ou de loin à une chaise!" s'écria-t-il . "Descendez , immédiatement !!" lui ordonna-t-il .  
-"J'suis désolée , mon général …" Gémit Sam , sans obtempérer pour autant . Au contraire elle s'installa plus confortablement sur les cuisses du colonel en passant un bras autour de son cou pour assurer son équilibre .  
-"Général …" intervint Goran , alors qu'il allait réitérer son ordre . "……je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux la laisser faire ce qu'elle veut ." ajouta-t-elle avec un doux sourire qui acheva de le convaincre .  
-"…Très bien ." conclut le général Hammond après réflexion . La situation ne lui plaisait pas , mais ………"……si le colonel O'Neill n'y voit pas d'inconvénients …" ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son second .  
-"……Pas d'inconvénients …" lui répondit Jack , sursautant en comprenant qu'on lui parlait . Il faut dire qu'il avait bien du mal à se concentrer avec Sam qui se dandinait sur la partie la plus sensible de son individu tout en lui caressant la nuque de la main "……Arrêtez ça !!" lui ordonna-t-il en serrant les dents et en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour la faire tenir immobile .  
-"Colonel ?!" intervint le général .  
-"Rien , général ." se contenta-t-il de répondre , avant d'être interrompu par le ricanement de Jem .Aussitôt suivi par un cri de douleur étouffé , dût à l'utilisation du bracelet par Goran . 'Bien fait !' ne put il s'empêcher de penser , avant de se raidir un peu plus en sentant l'autre main de Sam commencer à dessiner des arabesques sur son torse .  
-"Goran , comment comptez vous vous assurer que Sam à bien pris du …" commença Daniel , avant de s'arrêter en voyant la main de Sam sur le torse de Jack en face de lui . Elle était en train de dessiner ou d'écrire quelques chose………S……A  
-"Docteur Jackson ?" l'appela le général .  
-"Euh ………je ……."balbutia-t-il incapable de reprendre ses esprits .  
-"Ça suffit !" finit par exploser Jack en attrapant la main voyageuse de Sam . "Ne bougez plus !" ……A croire qu'elle cherchait à le rendre fou !  
-"Colonel O'Neill , puis je savoir ce qui se passe ?!" réagit le général .  
-"Rien du tout , mon général ." se contenta de répondre Jack en lançant un regard d'avertissement à la jeune femme assise sur ses genoux .  
-"Je crois que le major Carter était en train d'écrire quelque chose sur le torse du colonel O'Neill ." intervint Teal'C , s'attirant aussitôt un regard noir des deux protagonistes .  
-"Nous avons un test excessivement simple , docteur Jackson . "   
changea brutalement de sujet Goran . "J'ai juste besoin d'une goutte de votre sang , major ." expliqua la jeune femme en se tournant vers Sam . "Major ?" répéta-t-elle , en voyant le manque de réaction de Carter .  
'Dieu , qu'il avait de grandes mains ' songea Sam , jamais elle n'avait remarquée que le colonel O'Neill avait d'aussi grande mains ……du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il lui attrape le poignet …  
-"Major Carter ?!" l'interpella le général , en voyant l'officier , toujours assise sur les genoux du colonel concentrée sur quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas .  
-"Carter !" chuchota Jack à son oreille , la faisant sursauter .   
Depuis qu'il lui avait attraper le poignet , elle ne cessait de jouer avec sa main , le mettant au supplice .  
Sursautant la jeune femme , releva brusquement la tête , se trouvant nez à nez avec l'objet de ses pensée .   
-"Major Carter !" insista le général en voyant ses 2 officiers qui se regardaient , interdits , fascinés l'un par l'autre .  
-"Général !" s'écria Sam , en se redressant . Pour garder son équilibre , elle déplaça sa main sur l'entrejambe du colonel O'Neill , lâchant sa main .  
Jack sentit le feu lui monter au visage . Si elle continuait comme ça il allait devenir fou , songea-t-il en se raidissant ……si elle n'enlevait pas sa main très vite , ils allaient tout les deux se retrouver dans une situation des plus embarrassante ……du moins devant   
témoins . Précautionneusement , pour que le général ne se rendent compte de rien , il attrapa la main de Sam pour la déplacer sur un point moins………stratégique .  
-"Goran , nous expliquait qu'elle aurait besoin d'une goutte de votre sang , major !" expliquait le général , a la jeune femme .  
-"Oh , bien sûr !" répondit-elle , alors que se méprenant sur le geste de Jack , elle enlaçait ses doigts aux siens .  
-"De l'eau …" proposa , incongrûment Daniel à Jack . Il l'avait vu devenir écarlate , quand Sam s'était déplacer , il ne savait pas exactement où Sam avait les mains , mais ça devait être un endroit sensible ……  
-"Daniel …" gronda Jack , il n'avait aucune envie de plaisanter , à cet instant , d'autant plus , qu'il aurait été bien incapable , d'attraper le verre d'eau que lui proposer l'archéologue , coincé comme il l'était un bras autour de la taille de Carter et l'autre main enlacée dans celle de Sam .  
-"Que dois je faire ?" demanda Sam en se retournant , de nouveau vers Goran , sans faire attention à l'intervention de Daniel .  
-"Il me faudrai une de …………vos mains …..." expliqua l'alien embarrassée , assise à côté de Jack elle n'avait rien perdu de leur jeu de main , et se demandait comment   
Sam allait réagir .  
Le ricanement méprisant de Jem l'interrompit dans ses pensées . Aussitôt , elle actionna son bracelet , étouffant le rire du jeune homme dans sa gorge .  
-"Ça à l'air marrant comme jeu !" remarqua Jack , que le 'gamin ' commençait sérieusement à agacer , "J'peux essayer ?" ajouta-t-il innocemment .  
-"Colonel O'Neill , il me semble que vous avez les mains suffisamment occupées comme ça!" intervint le général Hammond à la surprise de tous . Oh , il savait bien , qu'ils pensaient tous qu'il ne savait rien et qu'il n'avait rien remarquer ………en particulier sur les liens qui unissaient le major Carter à son supérieur . Mais cette fois ………Il aurait vraiment fallut être aveugle pour ne rien voir !!!  
Jem ne put retenir un éclat de rire devant la rebuffade que venait de subir le colonel O'Neill , qu'il paya aussitôt d'une nouvelle décharge .   
La décharge nettement plus forte que les précédentes , le fit tomber de son siège , étranglant son rire dans sa gorge .  
-"Efficace ." remarqua Sam , sans bouger des genoux du colonel , alors que le docteur Frasier et Teal'C se précipitait pour relever le jeune homme.  
-"Vous croyez que vous pourriez nous en fournir une dizaine ?…" demanda innocemment Jack ." ……On a un certains nombre de bavards , ici ." ajouta-t-il , en   
jetant un regard en douce à Daniel .  
-"Jack !" s'exclama celui-ci .  
-"Colonel !" le réprimanda en même temps le général Hammond.  
-"Oubliez ça …" grimaça Jack , à l'adresse de Goran .   
Bon , d'accord , il était allé un peu trop loin , en sous-entendant qu'ils pourraient passer ce collier à Daniel ………Pourtant c''est vrai qu'il parlait , vraiment trop !  
-"Ne vous inquiêtez pas colonel ……" répondit Goran avec un doux sourire ."J'avais compris que vous ne parliez pas sérieusement ." ajouta-t-elle , doucement .  
-"Ah oui ?!……."s'étonna Jack , qui n'était pas du tout sûr d'avoir plaisanté .  
-"Major ?"interpella Goran , sans s'attarder sur le regard étonné de Jack , en tendant un étrange objet ressemblant à un stylo à Sam .  
Pour une fois Sam compris immédiatement ce que l'on attendait d'elle et tendit sa main . Pour la première fois , depuis qu'elle était revenue de P7X652 , elle avait réussi à se concentrer sur autre chose que son supérieur ………Peut-être parce qu'elle était sur ses   
genoux lui susurra une petite voix dans sa tête …………ou peut-être pas décida-t-elle , fermement , sans trop y croire .  
Délicatement , Goran piqua le doigt du major Carter , puis , lui prenant la main elle appliqua la goutte de sang qui y perlait sur une sorte de ruban violet qu'elle   
sortit d'une de ses manches . Aussitôt le ruban pris une couleur Argentée , lumineuse , contrastant violemment avec le violet foncé du reste du tissu .  
-"Ça à changer de couleur ." remarqua Jack .  
-"C'est bon signe ?" demanda Daniel .  
-"Cela confirme nos soupçons , c'est bien du Lycanthéus ."   
-"Parfait !" s'exclama le général .  
-"Je ne comprend pas ce que ça à avoir avec le comportement de Sam !" intervint le docteur Frasier .  
-"Le Lycanthéus provoque ………l'expression des désirs cachés ." lui expliqua rapidement Daniel " et Goran , pensait que Jem lui en avait fait prendre à son insu ."   
ajouta-t-il devant l'air incrédule du médecin .  
-"Ça n'explique pas , pourquoi Sam à tirer sur le colonel O'Neill ! A moins qu'elle n'ait eut l'envie secrète de le tuer !" lui rétorqua Janet , grinçante .  
-"J'ai peut-être une explication ." intervint doucement Goran . "Major Carter , êtes vous jalouse ?" demanda-t-elle .  
-"……non !" répondit Sam après avoir réflêchit un instant .  
-"Vous êtes certaine ?" insista Goran .  
-"Oui , certaine !" répéta Sam , légérement irritée .   
Elle était sûre de ce qu'elle disait !  
-"C'est parfait ." conclut Goran , avant de se tourner complétement , vers Jack "Colonel O'Neill , je crains que cela ne prenne un peu de temps pour soigner le major Carter …" commença-t-elle , en lui caressant le bras . "……J'espérais que vous pourriez nous offrir   
l'hospitalité ."   
-"Il va de soi Goran , que je vais mettre immédiatement des quartiers à votre disposition." Intervint le général Hammond , en jetant un regard furibond à Jack . Non   
seulement , il était évident que ses rapports avec son second était plus que discutable au regard du règlement .   
Mais il se permettait en plus de faire du charme à leur invité !! songea-t-il , avant de se reprendre . Il savait bien , que Jack n'y était pour rien . Mais l'interét soudain de Goran pour lui , l'agaçait ………Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs .  
Sous le regard furieux du général , Jack se raidit , suppliant du regard Goran de cesser son manége . Parce que même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait rien a redouter du général ………il était à même de comprendre ………Il n'en aurait pas mis sa main au feu concernant Sam dont la soudaine rigidité lui donner des sueurs froides .  
-"Ce ne sera pas la peine , je vous remercie ." répondit négligemment Goran "Je suis sûre que le colonel O'Neill sera ravi de partager ses quartiers avec moi !" annonça-t-  
elle avec un sourire aguicheur .  
-"Pas tant que je serai en vie !" rugit Sam , en lui sautant dessus , la plaquant au sol .  
"Je t'interdit de toucher à mon homme !!" hurla-t-elle , les deux mains autour du cou de l'alien cherchant à l'étrangler .  
-"Major!" S'écria le général , se levant brusquement .  
-"Carter !" cria Jack , presque en même temps , tirant la jeune femme vers l'arriére pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise .  
-"Au moins on a notre réponse ." remarqua Daniel , un peu sonné par la réaction de Sam . "Elle n'est absolument pas jalouse !" ajouta-t-il , non sans humour .  
-"Daniel !" gronda Jack .  
-"Abs ……..olu…….ment pas !" reconnut la voix étranglée de Goran , avec un sourire .  
-"Quoi ?" murmura Sam , ôtant les mains de la gorge de la jeune femme . Tout cela n'était qu'une plaisanterie , un test …….Comment avaient-ils put lui faire cela ?! …………C'était ……..C'était ……………Absolument merveilleux .   
Personne ne lui prendrait Jack ! C'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir !  
-"Vous n'auriez pas dût !" reprocha à Goran le général Hammond , en l'aidant à se relever .  
-"Je suis navrée , mais il fallait que je sache …." Prononça Goran d'une voix enrouée .  
-"Docteur !" intervint le général . "Ne vous fatiguez pas !" insista-t-il en l'aidant à   
s'asseoir , "Colonel ?!" ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Jack encore assis par terre , Sam contre lui .  
Comprenant l'ordre implicite , Jack aida Sam à se relever et l'assit à son tour sur une chaise .  
-"Je vais bien , je vous assure ….."les interrompit Goran , alors que le docteur Frasier s'affairait autour d'elle ." Je pense pouvoir aider le major Carter." Expliqua-t-elle ,   
"il faudrait que je puisse en discuter avec vous docteur . Afin de pouvoir comparer les différences cellulaires , entre nos espèces ." ajouta-t-elle .  
-"Volontiers ." répondit Janet .  
-"Très bien , SG-1 reste au repos tant que cette histoire n'est pas réglé . Docteur , vous assisterez Goran et Jem dans leur expérience . " conclut le général Hammond . "Vous pouvez disposer ." ajouta-t-il au grand soulagement de tout le monde .  
-"Major Carter , un instant , s'il vous plaît ." la retint Goran , alors que Sam allait suivre le colonel O'Neill qui sortait précipitemment de la pièce .  
-"Je n'en ait que pour un instant ." ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air désespéré de la jeune femme .  
Résignée Sam regarda la haute silhouette du colonel s'éloignait avant de revenir dans la pièce .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Dans le couloir )

-"Jack , attendez , j'voudrais vous parler !" l'interpella Daniel , alors qu'il s'éloignait rapidement .  
-"J'ai pas le temps !" grogna-t-il en guise de réponse .  
-"Où allez vous ?." demanda le jeune homme .  
-"Prendre une douche !" lui lança le colonel sans s'arrêter .  
-"Y a plus d'eau chaude ?!!" s'étonna Daniel , s'arrêtant brutalement .  
-" Je sais !" lui cria Jack , le laissant sur place , sans voix , en disparaissant au détour du couloir .  
-"Daniel !" l'appela Sam , alors qu'il n'était pas encore remis de la sortie de Jack . "Vous avez vu le colonel O'Neill ?" lui demanda-t-elle .  
-"…….Euh , oui ………Il a dit qu'il allait prendre une douche ……." Répéta-t-il bêtement , réfléchissant à voix haute .  
-"Merci!" lui dit Sam , en se précipitant à la suite de Jack .  
-"Où va le major Carter ?" lui demanda la voix grave de Teal'C .  
-"Il a dit qu'il allait prendre une douche …."répéta Daniel . Il n'aurait peut-être pas dut le dire à Sam , réfléchit-il ……..  
-"Le colonel O'Neill ?!" s'étonna Teal'C "Mais il n'y plus d'eau chaude ."   
-"Il a dit qu'il savait ……………Je n'aurai peut-être pas dut le dire à Sam …….." répliqua-t-il .  
-"Le major Carter est partit rejoindre le colonel O'Neill dans les douches ?!" demanda Teal'C pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris .  
-"Oui …….enfin , je crois ……..J'vais voir !" conclut Daniel , prêt a partir .   
Teal'C l'arrêta dans son élan .  
-"Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pas , Daniel Jackson . Je n'aimerai pas du tout devoir vous rendre visite à l'infirmerie ." expliqua-t-il calmement .  
-"Teal'C , Sam est malade , d'accord . Mais je crois pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à me faire du mal ?!" s'exclama l'archéologue .  
-"Je ne pensais pas au major Carter ." dit Teal'C en lui faisant faire demi-tour de force . Le laissant pour la deuxième fois de la journée sans voix .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

(Vestiaire de SG-1 _ Sous la douche )

Jack avait le corps et la tête en feu . Le fait que Siler est dût couper l'alimentation d'eau chaude était une bénédiction , songea-t-il en se glissant sous le jet d'eau glacé ,car toute l'eau de l'artique n'aurai pas suffit à lui ôter le major Samantha Carter , de la tête aujourd'hui . Il avait eut dût mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus , sourit-il perdu dans ses pensées .Il avait vraiment besoin de se rafaîchir les idées .Mais plus il cherchait à s'en éloigner plus ses souvenir l'y ramenait………..Son sourire , se regard qu'elle avait depuis 2 jours , qui lui donnait l'impression d'être l'homme le plus important de la planète,pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux ………La réaction de son corps quand elle l'avait prise pour siège ……….La sensation de mains sur ses fesses ……ses seins fermes qui se pressaient contre son dos …………Les seins de Sam contre son dos ?! Quand était ce ?! Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir …….. Pourtant ça avait dût arriver , il pouvait sentir son corps réagir au souvenir de toutes ces caresses …………  
Une tendre morsure sur l'épaule lui fit rouvrir les yeux , brutalement . Baissant la tête ,il découvrit , partagé entre l'horreur et la fascination , deux mains blanches qui l'enlaçait par dérrière descendre le long de sa taille , pour rejoindre l'objet de leur désir …………

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

(Vestiaire du SG-1 , les douches .)  
Sam , réfléchit un instant , à ce qu'elle allait faire . D'un point de vue strictement militaire , c'était de la folie . Sa carrière n'y survivrait probablement pas, songea-t-elle , en commençant à se déshabiller . Pourtant , quand elle le regardait , tout ça ne comptait plus ………..  
Elle entra dans les douches , et s'arrêta un instant pour le regarder . Il ne se retourna pas , le bruit de l'eau qui tombée ,couvrait le bruit de ses pieds nus sur le carrelage . Grand , elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il ait eut une telle carrure ……..bien sûr , le temps avait laisser sa marque , sur son corps , pourtant , elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il soit différent , songea-t-elle , en le détaillant de dos depuis les talons jusqu'à la racine des cheveux , s'attardant sur ses jambes et sa chute de reins .  
Ses paumes gardait encore le souvenir de ses fesses et d'autre chose aussi ………pensa-t-elle avec un sourire . C'était maintenant , ou jamais ! Sans bruit , elle s'approcha doucement , et passant les bras autour de sa taille , elle se colla à lui , prenant plaisir à sentir sa peau ………à la toucher ……….elle aurait voulu être plus prés encore ………  
Faire partie de lui .  
Doucement , elle posa ses lèvres sur son dos , le parcourant jusqu'à son épaule . Légérement surprise de n'obtenir aucune réaction de la part de son compagnon , à part un raidissement explicite de sa personne , elle s'enhardit , à refaire le chemin inverse de la pointe de sa langue , tandis que ses mains commençaient une lente descente sur son torse . En le sentant se raidir un peu plus , elle lui mordilla amoureusement l'épaule , espèrant , enfin , le faire réagir ………..

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

-"CARTER !!!" hurla-t-il en se dégageant de son étreinte , attrapant sa serviette pour se couvrir . Et se retourna pour lui faire face . Geste qu'il regretta aussitôt . Avalant péniblement sa salive , il découvrit le corps entièrement nue de son second qui se tenait en face de lui . Sans lâcher sa serviette , il se passa une main sur le visage . "Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?!" lui demanda-t-il agressivement , tâchant du mieux qu'il pouvait d'ignorer sa tenue .......ou plutôt son absence de tenue , qui commençaient ,  
sérieusement à lui donner des idées !   
Interdite , Devant une question aussi stupide de sa part , Sam le regarda un instant , frissonnante . L'eau froide , qui quelques secondes plutôt contrastait avec la chaleur qui se dégageait de sa peau , ne faisait plus qu'accentuer , la froideur de sa solitude , agressant sa peau comme autant de petits éclats de glace .   
-"Je ......" balbutia-t-elle , en tendant le bras pour éteindre la douche .S'il n'avait pas compris elle se voyait mal lui faire un dessin ......... Elle pensait pourtant que ses intentions étaient claires ! "......C'est une idée de Goran !" finit-elle par lâcher en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine , se sentant nerveuse tout d'un coup .  
-".... ...une idée de Goran ?..." articula-t-il en déglutissant péniblement , en regardant ses seins , que son geste mettait en avant , pointer vers lui .  
-"Elle m'a dit ......Elle m'a expliquée comment ils éliminer les effets du Lycanthéus sur P7X652 ." expliqua-t-elle , légerement génée en repensant à la brève conversation qu'elle avait eut avec la jeune femme avant de le rejoindre sous la douche . "Apparemment , les effets du Lycanthéus disparaissent quand .........enfin , quand les désirs cachés sont assouvis ." continua-t-elle de plus en plus embarrassée . "Elle .........pensait que vous pourriez être ......d'accord ." conclut-elle , la voix étranglée , en resserrant ses bras  
autour d'elle tant elle se sentait seule devant son rejet .  
-"D'accord ?......." répéta Jack , incrédule . "D'accord , pour quoi , Carter ?Pour que vous me fassiez du harcélement sexuel ?!" s'écria-t-il . En son for intérieur , il reconnut que c'était un coup bas , mais à la voir aussi triste , il devait se faire violence pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras ......Et ça son corps n'y résisterai pas !!   
-"Harcélement sexuel ?!!" s'énerva Sam . Bon , d'accord , il ne voulait pas d'elle . Ça expliquait probablement pourquoi il ne s'était jamais rien passer entre eux , durant toutes ces années . Il l'aimait peut-être , mais ne la désirait pas .........Mais du 'harcélement sexuel' , là il allait trop loin .  
"Je vois mal comment ça pourrait être du harcélement , vu que c'est vous qui êtes mon supérieur , mon colonel !!" lui rappela-t-elle durement .  
-"Le Harcélement , Carter , consiste à obliger quelqu'un à faire quelque chose qu'il ne souhaite pas !" insista-t-il , il préférait de loin la voir en colère contre lui , qu'au bord des larmes comme elle l'était l'instant plus tôt . "Et c'est exactement , ce que vous étiez en train de faire !!" conclut-il .  
-"......Vraiment ?!" répondit-elle du voix mauvaise , étouffant de rage , le regard fixé sur la serviette qu'il tenait devant lui et qui dissimulait mal son envie . Finalement , ce n'était pas manque de désir qu'il l'évitait , pensa-t-elle .........Elle aurait peut-être dût faire plus attention à cette partie de lui , auparavant !  
-"Justement ! Carter ! Votre regard est innaproprié , vis-à-vis d'un supérieur !" éclata-t-il manquant de s'étrangler en voyant où s'égarait son regard .  
-"Je ne fais que regarder ce que vous montrez ! Mon colonel ! Cette serviette est 10 fois trop petite !!" cria-t-elle s'énervant à son tour . ......Et puis , c'était vrai ......cette serviette était trop petite !  
-"Carter !!!" hurla Jack , au comble de la fureur . "Vous allez trop loin , là !!"   
-"Je parlais de la serviette !!" Hurla-t-elle à son tour .  
-"Carter ......"soupira-t-il , en passant une main sur son visage . Cette femme allait le rendre fou !  
-"Ça va ! J'ai compris !!" s'écria-t-elle , "Laissez tomber !" ajouta-t-elle , déçue , en repartant vers les vestiaires .  
-"Carter. ...." Tenta-t-il de la retenir , sans convictions . Il devait lui parler ......lui expliquer ......lui faire comprendre que ......Mais , avant , il devait d'abords se calmer , songea-t-il , en sentant son corps réagir à la vue des rondeurs qu'elle lui dévoilait alors qu'elle sortait , avant de tendre la main pour rouvrir le robinet de la douche .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'était idiot ! Après tout , c'était son droit ! Lui , il n'avait rien à se reprocher.........Alors pourquoi se sentait elle rejeter ??!! pensa-t-elle en se rhabillant rapidement . Il n'avait rien fait de mal .........Sauf , qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle , songea-t-elle , rageusement , en donnant un coup de poing dans la porte de son vestiaire .  
D'ailleurs , c'était faux ......Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle , se corrigea-t-elle mentalement , c'était plutôt que si son corps voulait bien , sa tête n'était pas d'accord ......Et tout ça à cause de quoi ??!! ......A cause d'un stupide règlement !!  
"Un stupide règlement , que tu suit aussi !" lui rappela une petite voix , alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le banc qui trônait au milieu du vestiaire .   
-"Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?!" murmura-t-elle , avant de se mettre à pleurer  
la tête entre les mains .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Quelques minutes plus tard )  
-"Carter ?!" l'appela le colonel O'Neill en sortant de la douche , sa serviette nouée autour des reins , surpris de la trouver encore dans les vestiaires .  
-"Mon colonel ?!" sursauta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui ." Je suis désolée......Je ......Je vais vous laisser ." murmura-t-elle en se relevant après avoir essuyé ses larmes d'un revers de la main .  
-"C'est bon , Carter . ......Il n'y a rien que vous n'ayez déjà vu , de toutes façons ..." la retint-il . "Et puis il fallait qu'on parle ..." ajouta-t-il en lui tournant le dos , pour commencer à s'habiller après avoir rangé sa serviette .  
-"Euh ......Oui ......" balbutia-t-elle , perdue . Elle avait du mal à reprendre pieds devant le spectacle qu'il lui offrait ."...Je sais que mon comportement était inappropriée ......"continua-t-elle en penchant la tête pour mieux le voir ." ......vis-à-vis d'un supérieur ....." poursuivi-t-elle . Plus elle le regardait , plus elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait .  
-"Exact !" reconnut-il en attrapant son pantalon .  
-"De toutes façons , vous avez été très clair sur ce que vous en pensiez ...." Continua-t-elle de nouveau au bord des larmes .  
-"C'est pas ça ......" la contredit-il ".....C'est juste .....Pas comme ça !"   
-"Pourquoi ?!" lui demanda-t-elle surprise par sa réponse . "Et ne me parlez pas du réglement , il n'y avait que nous deux , personnes n'aurait su ....." ajouta-t-elle , anxieuse.  
-"Si , nous . " lui répondit-il , en tournant la tête vers elle pour la regarder droit dans les yeux . "....Et je ne crois pas que nous .....que j'aurai put revenir en arrière." ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers son casier ." ...En plus , vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal ....C'est ce Lyca ......machin , qui vous a poussé à m'agressé ." conclut-il , en plaisantant à moitié .  
-"Agressé ?!" s'écria-t-elle quand elle réalisé ce qu'il venait de dire . Elle avait mis un certain temps à réagir , encore sous le choc du regard qu'il venait de lui jeter quelques minutes plus tôt ...Et voilà qu'il l'accusait de la l'avoir agressé !! ...."Je reconnais que je vous ai fait des avances , mais de là à dire que je vous ai agressé !!" se défendit-elle .  
-"Je plaisantais , major." l'arrétat Jack , en attrapant son Tee-shirt ."N'empèche que des fesses comme les vôtres doivent être classées comme arme fatale dans aux moins 4 états ." murmura-t-il pour lui même avant de se mordre la langue en réalisant qu'elle l'avait entendu . "Ce n'est pas ....." commença-t-il , en se retournant vers elle . "....Ce que je voulais dire ....." finit-il , d'une voix mourante en constatant à quel point elle était proche de lui .  
-"Si!" souffla Sam , avant de l'embrasser . Bouleversée par leur conversation , elle s'était approcher jusqu'à s'appuyer contre lui . D'abord interdit , par se baiser inattendu , Jack resta les bras ballants . S'il avait suivit son désir , il l'aurait enlacé pour la serrer davantage contre lui ....il aurait répondut à son baiser ....  
Le sentant perdu , Sam lui prit la tête entre ses mains pour approfondir son baiser avant de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure . Tandis que ses mains partaient à l'exploration de son corps , passant sur ses pectoraux en s'attardant un instant pour en agacer les tétons , avant d'explorer son ventre plat et de s'attaquer à la ceinture de son pantalon qu'il venait juste de fermer .  
Vaincu par le tourbillon des sensation qu'elle faisait naître en lui , il lâcha son tee-shirt , pour la serrer contre lui . Ses mains glissant sur son dos ,pour agripper les rondeurs auxquelles il ne cessait de penser depuis plusieurs minutes , et la presser contre lui en prenant appui sur le vestiaire . A cet instant , il aurai voulu ne faire plus qu'un avec elle ......  
-"Ce n'est pas ..." commença-t-il , dans un dernier sursaut de conscience , relâchant légérement son étreinte pour la regarder .  
-"....Une bonne idée ...." finit-elle pour lui .   
Sans le quitter des yeux , sa bouche suivit le même chemin que ses mains .En sentant son souffle sur sa poitrine , tout son corps se raidit .Elle lui explorait le torse de la pointe de la langue , goûtant le sel de sa peau .   
Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud faire réagir chaque centimètres de sa peau, descendant inoxérablement avec la plus intolérable et la plus délicieuse des lenteurs .  
Le souffle de Sam , sur son ventre lui fit brutalement rouvrir les yeux .A la voir presque à genoux devant lui , il faillit avoir une attaque .L'idée qu'elle puisse ...Oh Mon Dieu , il n'y survivrai pas !!  
-"Carter , non !!" cria-t-il avec un sursaut de conscience en la forçant à se relever . La tenant par les bras , il l'éloigna le plus loin possible de lui avant de la lâcher ." Non." Répéta-t-il , plus pour lui même que pour elle , essayant de se convaincre alors que tout son corps protester contre cette idée . "Ce n'est pas bien !"  
-"Pourquoi ?" lui demanda-t-elle en tendant une main vers lui , avant de la poser sur sa joue . L'esprit encore embrumé par le désir , les notions de bien et de mal lui semblait de plus en plus lointaine . A cet instant , seul l'homme qui était en face d'elle comptait pour elle . Et être avec lui n'était peut-être 'pas bien' mais c'était ce qui était juste ! songea-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui .  
Jack déglutit , péniblement , en la regardant s'approcher . Il fallait qu'il l'arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ......pensa-t-il avant de se laisser sombrer dans ses yeux bleues . Des yeux dans lesquels il aurait aimé se noyer ......  
La main de Sam glissa sur sa joue , alors qu'elle s'approchait encore , lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'elle lui caressa les lèvres , du pouce. Lentement , sa main refit le chemin de sa bouche , s'attardant de nouveau sur ses pectoraux , glissant un peu plus bas , et toujours plus bas encore , tandis qu'elle lui mordillait le cou .  
Torturer par les images , et les sensations que faisait naître ses mains à travers tout son corps , il devait se faire violence pour ne pas la touche . Incapable de penser , le sang qui battait à ses tempes obscurcissant son esprit , il sentit ses doigts glisser le long de la ceinture de son pantalon , avant de se faufiler , glissant sur son ventre plat , vers l'intérieur de son caleçon .   
Durant l'espace d'une seconde , il eut l'impression que son coeur cessait de battre ...... Après tout , qui y avait-il de mal ?.........  
-"Pourquoi ?....." murmura-t-elle alors , contre son cou , le tirant de ses pensées embrouillées par le plaisir .  
Se penchant vers son visage , il lut le même désarroi dans ses yeux , lui rendant du même coup son sang-froid . Elle ne savait pas plus que lui ce qui se passait . A cet instant ,elle suivait son instinct . Mais un instinct faussé .   
Et si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte , lui le savait , il n'avait pas le droit d'en profiter .  
-"Non." Lui répondit il sur le même ton , en attrapant sa main trop curieuse , sans pour autant l'éloigner de lui cette fois . Autant pour atténuer la peine qu'il lisait dans ses yeux que parce qu'il était incapable de la laisser partir , pour l'instant. "Il ne faut pas ." ajouta-t-il , en voyant ses yeux s'embuer de larmes . "Carter , je suis votre supérieur ." lui rappela-t-il doucement , avant de la serrer dans ses bras pour la consoler , alors qu'elle se mettait à pleurer , autant de frustration que d'incompréhension . "Ce...genre de ...comportement , entre nous , est ......" essaya-t-il de lui expliquer , cherchant désespérement un moyen pour qu'elle s'arrête de pleurer .   
-"Inapproprié ?" Lui proposa-t-elle en reniflant , s'écartant légérement de lui. Une partie d'elle-même , une toute petite partie ......une infime partie lui était reconnaissante de l'avoir arrêter . . Mais elle l'aurait bien tuer aussi pour l'avoir fait !  
-"Oui .....inapproprié ." répéta-t-il , en souriant , malgré tout devant l'humour de la situation . Il tenait la plus belle femme du monde entre ses bras , une femme qu'il aimait, et qui à cet instant ne rêver que de faire l'amour avec lui , et lui ......Il lui expliquait que cette idée était 'inapproprié' , songea-t-il en secouant doucement la tête . Il devait être fou!! ......"C'est tout à fait ça !" ajouta-t-il , en la relâchant , pour aller ramasser son tee-shirt qu'il avait laisser tomber .   
Alors qu'il finissait de se rhabiller , Sam entoura ses bras autour d'elle même , après toutes les émotions , le désir et le plaisir qu'ils venaient de partager , elle se sentait étrangement seule de ne plus être dans ses bras . Elle avait froid , si froid sans lui , songea-t-elle en sentant ses yeux s'embuer de nouveau , avant de s'asseoir sur le banc , lui tournant le dos .  
-"Carter ?! ça ne va pas ?!" lui demanda Jack , une fois rhabillé . Après tout ce qui venait de se passer , il savait qu'il ne supporterai pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose . "Carter , calmez vous , ça va passer ." ajouta-t-il en constatant sa détresse avant de s'asseoir auprés d'elle ."Je suis sûr que Fraiser et Goran vont trouver un remède !"  
-"Un remède !" répéta violemment , Sam . "Un remède ! Mais c'était le remède ,  
mon colonel ! Et je vous rappel que vous avez refusé de l'appliquer !" s'énerva-t-elle .  
-"Oh , je suis désolé Carter , si je préférerai vous avoir dans mon lit en pleine possession de vos moyens !" s'emporta-t-il à son tour .   
-"C'est bien là le problème !" lui répondit -elle , en se calmant .L'idée qu'il veuille la mettre dans son lit , même en pleine possession de ses moyens lui plaisait beaucoup .  
-"D'être en pleine possession de vos moyens ou de vous mettre dans mon lit ?" lui demanda-t-il un peu perdu .   
-"Je ne sais pas ......" commença-t-elle , ne sachant comment lui expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait .  
-"Vous ne savez pas quoi ?"   
-"Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe , en moi !!" finit-elle par lui avouer . "Je sais que mon comportement est ......" lui expliqua-t-elle avant de s'interrompre cherchant le mot adéquate.  
-"Inapproprié." Lui souffla , obligeamment Jack .  
-"Oui , c'est tout à fait ça ! A chaque fois que je vous vois ......Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler !! Et ça le fait qu'avec vous !!"reprit-elle.  
-"Encore heureux !" s'écria-t-il . Manquerai plus qu'elle saute sur tout les hommes de cette base comme ça !!   
-"Vous ne comprenez pas , mon colonel !" insista-t-elle .  
-"Ah , si !...... J'ai une bonne idée du tableau ." la contredit-il .  
-"Non , mon colonel . Vous n'avez aucunes idées de ce qui se passe !" lui répéta-t-elle . "Le simple fait , de rester assise là , sans vous toucher est pour moi une véritable torture." Lui expliqua-t-elle. Il fallait qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle endurer . "J'ai l'impression d'étouffer à chaque fois que je suis loin de vous ! Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur mon corps !" continua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux .  
-"Carter….." commença Jack , avant de s'interrompre incapable de la consoler. Il aurait put lui dire qu'il comprenait , après tout , lui aussi souffrait de ne pouvoir la toucher .…..mais lui ne perdait pas le contrôle de son corps !  
-"Vous n'y êtes pour rien , mon colonel. Mais , je supporte pas cette situation! Je déteste perdre le contrôle de moi-même . " continua-t-elle.  
-"Carter ……" commença-t-il .  
-"On avait enfin trouvé une idée simple , une idée qui aurait arrangé tout le monde ! et vous .………vous ……." Le coupa-t-elle.  
-"Carter !" cria-t-il pour se faire entendre la de la jeune femme. "Asseyez-vous ." ajouta-t-il plus calmement , lui désignant la place à côté de lui sur le banc. "C'est si pénible que ça ?" demanda-t-il doucement.  
-"Encore plus , mon colonel ." répondit-elle , en levant les yeux au ciel , cherchant à calmer son émotion .  
-"Ecoutez , laissez une chance au docteur Frasier et à Goran , peut-être qu'elles réussiront à trouver une solution …." Lui proposa-t-il.  
-"Et si elles ne trouvent rien ?!" s'écria la jeune femme .  
-"On avisera à ce moment là !" la coupa-t-il avant qu'elle ne continue . "Mais laissez leur une chance !" ajouta-t-il en voyant la lueur qui c'était allumée dans les yeux du major . C'est vrai après tout , une fois qu'ils auraient tout tenté , personne ne pourrai plus rien lui reprocher , songea-t-il ………'C'est ça et tu dira que tu ne fais que ton devoir!!' ironisa une petite voix au fond de lui . Bon d'accord , ça ne lui déplairait pas tant que cela que Frasier et Goran ne trouvent rien ……Ça lui plairait même beaucoup dût il reconnaître .  
-"Et en attendant on fait quoi ?!" lui demanda Sam , un peu déçue . Bon , elle reconnaissait qu'il avait raison , ils devaient d'abord tout tenter . Mais , franchement , avaler une pilule lui semblait nettement moins amusant que la solution qu'elle lui avait proposé !  
-"En attendant , moi , je vais au mess ! J'ai faim !" déclara-t-il en se levant .   
-"J'peux venir avec vous ?!" réagit-elle en lui attrapant le bras .  
-"Carter ………" hésita-t-il . "Vous n'avez pas une expérience en cours ?!" ajouta-t-il en essayant de dégager son bras .  
-"Je vous en prie , mon colonel ! "insista-t-elle.  
-"Carter……" soupira-t-il , cherchant toujours à dégager son bras "C'est pas une bonne idée ."   
-"Je vous ennuierai pas ." promit-elle, sans le lâcher .  
-"Ok !" finit –t-il par se rendre "Mais vous vous tenez correctement !" la prévint –il .  
-"Je vous promet , mon colonel ! Je ne vous sauterai plus dessus !" jura-t-elle solennellement "Je me tiendrai ……" ajouta-t-elle avant de s'interrompre . Lui promettre qu'elle ne le toucherai plus , relevait , à l'heure actuelle plus du fantasme que de la réalité ! Elle en avait conscience. "………aussi bien que possible ." conclut-elle une fois qu'elle eut trouver une formulation qui lui convenait .  
-"Ok!" acquiesca-t-il , en commençant à se diriger vers la sortie . C'était pas une promesse extraordinaire, mais c'était déjà ça . "Carter ?!"   
-"Mon colonel ?" répondit-elle anxieuse.  
-"Mon bras , Carter !" dit-il en lui désignant son bras droit auquel elle était restée suspendue .  
-"Désolée ." murmura la jeune femme , contrite , en le lâchant avant de le suivre dans le couloir .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Dans le couloir )  
Il portait aussi bien , le tee-shirt que l'uniforme , songea-t-elle ne le suivant dans le couloir………Quoiqu'à bien y penser , elle le préférait encore sans rien, reconnut-elle mentalement , en laissant glisser son regard sur son dos musclé jusqu'à ses fesses, dont ses paumes gardaient encore en mémoire le souvenir rond et ferme des muscles nerveux.  
Les yeux toujours fixés sur les fesses de son supérieur , elle laissa son esprit vagabonder sur ce qui aurait put se passer dans les vestiaires , si seulement il avait voulu, laissant échapper, malgré elle un soupir de regret .  
Si elle continuait comme ça , elle aller finir par lui sauter dessus , ici même dans ce couloir , pensa-t-elle en quittant le postérieur du colonel des yeux , un instant , pour observer le couloir .   
Il y avait beaucoup trop de caméras dans ce couloir , réalisa-t-elle soudain en remarquant les objectifs fixés sur eux de chaque côtés . Le quadrillage était parfait . Il ne laissait aucuns angles morts ! ragea-t-elle avant de revenir à l'objet de ses préoccupations .  
Dommage!! , parce qu'il avait vraiment un beau………  
-"Carter !" L'interpella le colonel en s'arrêtant brutalement . "Je peux savoir ce que vous regardez ?!" l'interrogea-t-il sans se retourner d'un ton acerbe . Depuis qu'ils s'étaient engagés dans le couloir , il ressentait d'étranges picotements dans la nuque …….et aussi plus bas ……les mêmes qu'il ressentait quand quelqu'un l'observait .  
-"…….euh……Vous voulez pas savoir , mon colonel." Lui répondit elle contrite . Après la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite de bien se tenir , elle se voyait mal lui avouer qu'elle fantasmer sur son arrière train !!  
-"Passez devant , Carter!" lui ordonna sèchement , Jack . Il n'avait aucune peine à imaginer ce qu'elle était en train de regarder en réalité ! Après tout , il l'avait fait assez souvent lui-même , en ce qui la concernait , songea-t-il alors qu'elle passait devant lui ………Finalement , ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça qu'elle passe devant, réfléchit-il en l'attrapant par le bras pour la stopper . Le Lycanthéus n'était pas contagieux , mais la savoir aussi ……'disponible'…… avait tendance à le rendre nerveux ……Alors autant la tenir le plus éloigner possible de lui et éviter les tentations inutiles , pensa-t-il "……Plutôt , de l'autre côté !" ajouta-t-il en la maintenant à son côté , avant de la pousser doucement de l'autre côté du couloir .   
-"Mon colonel ……" Protesta Sam , quitte à marcher à côté de lui , elle aurait préféré être prés de lui .  
-"Carter!" L'interrompit il en lui faisant signe de se taire , trop conscient qu'il ne lui aurait pas fallu grand chose pour le faire céder à ses exigences…………A toutes ses exigences .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça !! SG-3 allait rentrer d'ici 2 heures d'une planéte glaciaire , et ils auraient besoin de toute la chaleur ! Il fallait qu'il lui parle immédiatement !!'  
Perdu dans ses pensée l'officier Vern avançait dans le couloir serrant furieusement , le mémo du sergent Siler dans son poing , sans regarder devant lui , forçant le colonel O'Neill à se rapprocher de Sam pour le laisser passer .  
Il n'avait jamais remarqué combien les couloir de cette base pouvaient être éxigüs , réalisa-t-il , alors qu'il était obligé de se coller à elle pour laisser passer l'officier . Il faudrait vraiment qu'il en parle au général ! , songea-t-il en sentant la main de son officier en second se glisser dans la sienne .  
Profitant de l'occasion , Sam noua ses doigts à ceux de Jack . Elle aurait bien embrassé Vern sur les 2 joues , pour ce qu'il venait de faire ! Bien sûr l'officier l'aurait probablement prise pour une folle et n'aurait rien compris ! Songea-t-elle , frissonnante alors qu'elle frôlait l'épaule de son compagnon . Même morte, ce type lui ferait toujours de l'effet ! pensa-t-elle , en contemplant le colonel O'Neill , avec un sourire des plus sensuel .  
-"Carter !" gronda Jack , en levant la main qu'elle retenait pour lui signifier que c'était là un comportement tout à fait inapproprié pour un officier , songeant par lui-même que son sourire pleins de promesses n'était pas fait pour le rassurer !!  
-"Ôh ! Je vous en prie !! Y a assez de caméras dans ce couloir pour assurer votre sécurité , mon colonel ! J'vais pas vous sauter , dessus !" s'écria-t-elle 'Enfin pas tout de suite' ajouta-t-elle intérieurement . "Alors laissez moi faire ça , au moins …" le supplia-t-elle , doucement .  
-"………Jusqu'au mess , alors !" soupira Jack . Après tout , ce n'était que sa main , il pouvait bien lui faire ce plaisir . "Mais pas plus loin !! compris ??!!" ajouta-t-il plus fermement en voyant le sourire de la jeune femme , devenu carnassier , s'élargir . Il n'était plus du tout sûr de sa décision d'un seul coup ! Qui sait ce qu'elle avait réellement en tête !  
-"Compris!" acquieça Sam , en pensant aux nombres de couloirs qui les séparaient encore du mess des officiers . Tout pouvait arriver …………

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Mess des officiers )

Son plateau dans les mains , Daniel chercha une place des yeux . Il avait quitter son laboratoire quelques minutes plus tôt parce qu'il avait découvert qu'il n'avait plus de barre chocolatées et il était hors de question pour lui d'arriver à travailler sans sa dose de sucre . Et même si le mess n'offrait pas la possibilité d'emporter un paquet de ses sucreries préférées , il offrait un vaste éventails de gâterie de ce genre , pensa-t-il en contemplant la part de gâteau au chocolat qu'il avait dans son assiette . Relevant la tête , il avisa Jack assis tout seul à une table devant son plateau .   
-"Jack !" l'appela-t-il , en s'approchant de la table , se demandant si Sam avait fini par le rattraper . Sûrement pas , sinon elle serait là avec lui ! Où plutôt ils seraient probablement indisponibles tout les deux , pour un long moment , vu l'humeur de Sam ces derniers temps ! "Je peux ?!" demanda-t-il en s'asseyant , sans attendre le grognement que Jack lui servit en guise de réponse . "Où est Sam ?!" ajouta-t-il surpris de ne pas voir la jeune femme . Après tout , vu le comportement de la jeune femme ces derniers temps vis-à-vis de Jack , c'était une surprise pour lui de ne pas la voir dans les parages .  
Relevant la tête , Jack se contenta de jeter un regard oblique à une table non loin de là , avant de revenir sur l'archéologue et de lui répondre par un nouveau grognement .  
Suivant le regard du colonel , Daniel découvrit assise toute seule à une table , le regard fixé sur Jack et lui , la jeune femme .  
-"Sam!" l'appela-t-il "Vous voulez venir ?!" demanda-t-il .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack tentait désespérement de se concentrer sur son assiette , tout en continuant de jeter des coup d'œil fréquent à la jeune femme assise à une autre table non loin de là. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux !!   
Décidément ! Carter ne savais plus se tenir , songea-t-il agacé en repensant à ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir . Elle avait bien failli réussir son entreprise , cette fois ! , reconnut il en son for intérieur , en repensant à ce que son cher major avait fait de ses mains , cherchant à s'asseoir plus confortablement. Comment avait-elle osé le ………pensa-t-il , tout en se demandant depuis quand les treillis de l'armée étaient aussi étroit ?……………  
-"Jack ! Je peux ?!" lui demanda Daniel , en arrivant devant lui avec une assiette où trônait une énorme part de gâteau au chocolat .  
Où diable , mettait-il toutes les sucreries qu'il avalait ?!! se demanda Jack alors que l'archéologue s'asseyait sans attendre sa réponse . Probablement au même endroit que ses bonnes manières , pensa-t-il avec un grognement !   
-"Où est Sam?!" ajouta le jeune homme en attrapant sa fourchette .  
Un peu géné , Jack jeta un coup d'œil à la table où il avait relégué Carter . Bon d'accord, s'était pas très fair-play de sa part de l'avoir mise comme ça à l'écart , mais il y a certaine choses qu'un homme ne devrait pas à avoir supporter ! songea-t-il en grognant.  
-"Sam ! Vous voulez venir ?!" proposa le jeune homme , au grand dam de Jack .  
C'était pas une bonne idée ! Mais vraiment pas une bonne idée !! 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'était une idée géniale ! Enfin en apparence ! songea-t-elle , parce que son idée ne lui avait pas plût . Mais alors pas du tout !!  
Déjà qu'elle avait eut toutes les peines du monde à l'attirer dans un coin sans caméra , elle aurait dût se douter qu'il ne serait pas d'accord !  
Bon d'accord , elle était allée un peu loin , reconnut-elle en songeant à la manière dont elle l'avait 'soupeser' . D'autant plus quand ce qui la concernait , elle avait déjà put constater de visu que le grand colonel O'Neill était vraiment 'grand' . Mais , c'était pas une raison pour qu'il l'envoie à cette table comme au piquet ! C'est vrai quoi , la seule chose qu'elle avait faite avait été de ………  
-"Jack !" cria Daniel la tirant de ses pensée .  
Tiens il doit encore être en manque de sucre , songea-t-elle en regardant le plateau de l'archéologue où trônait une énorme part de gâteau au chocolat , avant de revenir sur Jack .   
Quel genre d'amant serai-t-il ? , se demanda-t-elle alors que Daniel s'asseyait à la table du colonel . Serait-il doux ? attentif ? brutal ? rapide ? ou bien prendrait-il son temps ? Passionné ou gardant toujours le contrôle ? En tant que soldat , elle savait qu'il gardait toujours la tête froide tout en restant passionné . Serait-il le même en faisant l'amour ? songea-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux , fascinait par ses mains . Elle pouvait presque sentir ces mains aux paumes rugueuses parcourir son corps , remontant vers sa poitrine. Ses longs doigts fins glissant sur ses seins , titillant ses mamelons avant d'être remplacés par sa bouche ………  
-"Sam!" l'appela Daniel , brutalement . "Vous voulez venir ?!" lui proposa-t-il .  
Si elle voulait venir ?! Oh que oui , elle voulait venir !!! pensa-t-elle en se levant pour les rejoindre à leur table .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"Major Carter , Colonel O'Neill , Docteur Jackson !" les interpella Goran en les rejoignant alors que Sam arrivait à leur hauteur . "Comment vous sentez vous ?!" demanda-t-elle à Sam en s'asseyant prés de Daniel , permettant à Sam de prendre place auprés de Jack .  
-"Je me sens ……pas trop mal , merci ! " lui répondit-elle en faisant signe à Jack de se pousser , ravie que l'arrivée de Goran l'empèche de lui demander de s'asseoir à côté de Daniel .  
-"Vous avez fait quoi de votre caniche ?!" lui demanda le colonel , alors que Sam s'asseyait auprés de lui , avant de replonger le nez dans son café , grognon . Si la scientifique n'était pas arrivée , il aurait put envoyer Sam à côté de Daniel . Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas de l'avoir auprés de lui , mais………Comment voulait-on qu'il reste professionnel si on le tentait constamment .  
-"Mon caniche ?!" s'étonna Goran un instant , se demandant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un caniche .  
-"Vous savez , grand , les cheveux verts ?!" lui expliqua gentiment Daniel .   
-"Oh! Jem ! Le général Hammond à penser que ce serai une judicieuse idée de le mettre 'De corvée de chiotte' , il a dit que ça lui donnerai une bonne leçon !" répondit la scientifique dés qu'elle eut compris de qui il s'agissait . Les humains avaient décidément de drôles de métaphores .  
Le sourire de satisfaction de Jack à cette nouvelle se figea brutalement , en sentant la main de Sam se poser sur son genou , et glisser vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse . Elle allait pas recommencer ?!! Et en plein milieu du mess en plus ?!!!………  
-"Major Carter , comment c'est passé notre projet ?" reprit Goran , soucieuse de savoir si Sam avait mis leur plan en action .  
-"Pas très bien ……" commença Sam. "Il ne s'est pas montré très ………réceptif !" lui expliqua-t-elle à mots couverts . Tout laissant sa main remonter sur la cuisse du colonel . Elle savait déjà qu'il avait des jambes musclées pour les avoir vu sous la douche , mais en sentir les muscles long et déliés était autrement plus intéressant , songea-t-elle , au moment où il bloqua la progression de sa main .  
-"Il n'était pas coopératif ?" demanda l'alien .  
-"Non! Vraiment , pas !" reconnut Sam , avec un regard noir pour Jack , alors qu'il la forçait à retirer sa main de sa cuisse .  
-"C'est dommage , ça aurait été une bonne solution . " se désola Goran .   
-"Oh , mais je désespère pas de le décider !" continua Sam , posant derechef sa main sur la jambe du colonel , mais un peu plus haut cette fois .  
-"Qu'est ce qui aurait été une bonne solution ?" demanda Daniel entre deux bouchées de gâteau .   
-"Rien !" répondit Jack qui avait peu envie d'expliquer le plan du major et de Goran à l'archéologue ,lors qu'il retirait de nouveau la main de Carter pour la reposer sur les jambes de la jeune femme . Cette fois ayant prévu sa réaction , la jeune femme attrapa la main du colonel , pour la poser exactement là où elle aurait souhaiter la voir , avant de l'emprisonner entre ses cuisses .   
-"C'est quelque chose qui pourrait aider Sam ? J'peux aider ?" proposa Daniel , s'interrogeant sur la subite rougeur de Jack . Depuis quand rougissait-il ?! cette solution devait être des plus intéressante !  
-"Absolument pas !" s'écria , brutalement , Sam . Surprenant tout le monde , sa voix avait été bizarrement monter dans les aïgus , quand cherchant à se dégager les doigts de Jack l'avait caresser . "Absolument pas ." répéta-t-elle plus calmement , lançant un regard incendiaire au colonel , resserrant les cuisse ,définitivement pas prête à le lâcher . En réponse, Jack remua un peu plus les doigts , la faisant se redresser encore un peu plus . A elle voulait jouer à ça , pensa-t-il , pas de problèmes ! Dans ce domaine il avait plus d'expériences qu'elle , et il comptait bien s'en servir ! A elle de rougir , maintenant !  
-"Qu'est ce que vous faites ?!" s'exclama Daniel , en voyant Sam devenir toute rouge , alors que Jack arborait maintenant un sourire carnassier .  
-"Rien !" Répondit O'Neill , calmement .  
Comment pouvait il continuer à être aussi froid alors qu'elle était en feu ? se demanda Sam . A cet instant , elle avait complétement oublié l'endroit où ils se trouvaient . Tout ce qu'elle demandait , c'était qu'il continue ses caresses !  
-"Sam , vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?!" s'inquiêta l'archéologue . Jack lui avait bien dit qu'il n'y avait rien , mais à voir le visage congestionné de Sam et la manière dont elle s'agrippait la table , elle paraissait sur le point de se sentir mal . "Jack , il faut l'emmener chez le docteur Frasier !" insista-t-il .  
-"Elle va bien !" commença à s'enerver Jack . Fascinait par la réponse de Carter à ses caresses , il avait complétement oublié l'endroit où ils se trouvaient . En fait , il devait bien reconnaître qu'il aurait volontiers continué l'expérience dans un endroit plus calme, un endroit avec moins de monde …………Ses quartiers , par exemple , ou mieux encore , son lit ! songea-t-il en retirant sa main à regrets !  
-"Jack , elle ne vas pas bien ! il faut qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie !" continuer d'insister l'archéologue .  
-"Je vais très bien , Daniel !" répondit Sam , frustrée ! lui jetant un regard noir !  
-"Vous devriez quand même être à …….." continua le jeune homme avant de s'interrompre en recevant un coup de pied . "aoutch !! mon genou !! ……Sam !" lui reprocha-t-il , déçue , venant de Jack , il aurait put comprendre , mais depuis quand Sam utilisait-elle se genre manières pour le faire taire ?! se demanda-t-il.  
-"C'est courant ces douleurs aux genoux , chez les humains ?!" demanda Goran . Assise en face de Sam , elle n'avait rien perdu du spectacle , mais plus au fait des relations des officiers que Daniel , la réaction de Sam , ne l'avait pas surprise . Par contre , elle s'inquiêtait , sincérement , pour les genoux du docteur Jackson . C'était la deuxième fois qu'il y faisait référence , peut-être les humains étaient ils affectés par une pathologie particulière qui endommageait les articulations , auxquels cas, son peuple et elle pourraient peut-être les aider .  
-"Oui! " répondit Jack , "Très courant , chez les mâles qui ……." Commença Jack arborant un grand sourire satisfait .  
-" ………Quand ils vieillissent !" le coupa brusquement Daniel , sachant parfaitement ce que Jack allait dire ." Jack en sait quelque chose ! N'est ce pas , jack ?!" ajouta-t-il perfidement .   
-"Où quand ils sont beaucoup trop bavard !" le corrigea Sam , toujours furieuse après lui .  
-"Et vous en savez quelque chose , n'est ce pas Daniel ?!" Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Jack , dont le sourire s'élargit devant la mine renfrognée de Daniel .  
-"Major Carter ……" intervint Goran avec un doux sourire . Ces humains lui rappelait une portée de Décembs (sorte de chatons de sa planéte) toujours prêts à se chamailler , mais si un ennemi commun se présentait ils l'auraient dévorés tout crus à eux trois ! "……J'aurai besoin de votre aide , pour mettre au point un autre remède . Compte tenu que celui que je vous avait proposer n'a pas put être appliquer ." continua-t-elle .  
-"De quel remède vous parlez ?!" demanda de nouveau Daniel .  
-"Daniel ! " gronda Jack . Il allait pas remettre ça sur le tapis !  
-"……La ferme !" termina Sam pour lui . "Je suis navrée Goran , votre idée était bonne ……" commença-t-elle , en posant de nouveau la main sur Jack , directement sur son entrejambe , cette fois . En le sentant sursauter , elle se tourna vers lui , sereine , lui dédiant le plus innocent des sourires , alors même qu'elle entreprenait de redessiner son anatomie , à travers son pantalon .  
-"Jack !" protesta Daniel , en sursautant , le colonel O'Neill venait de lui décocher un nouveau coup de pied . "J'avais rien dit cette fois !" se défendit il .  
-"C'était une avance !" lui répondit Jack , nerveux . Il n'aurait jamais crut son major aussi ……Hardie !!  
-"N'y a-t-il vraiment aucuns moyens de le faire changer d'avis ?!" insista Goran , absolument pas dupe des jeux de mains des 2 officiers sous la table .  
Sous les caresses du major Carter , Jack avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler . Il fallait qu'il l'arrête tout de suite , sinon , il ne répondait plus de rien !!   
-"Carter !" gronda-t-il furieux "Ça suffit !" s'écria-t-il . "Les mains sur la table !!" ordonna-t-il brutalement . Au moins là il pourrait les surveiller !  
-"Définitivement aucunes !" confirma Sam à Goran .  
-"Qu'est ce que vous faisiez avec les mains sous la table ?!" s'étonna Daniel . Il avait bien une petite idée , mais ça leur ressemblait tellement peu ……  
-"Rien !" lui répondit Jack d'un ton peu amène .   
-"En fait , il veut qu'on essaie d'abord la technique chimique !" expliqua Sam à la scientifique alien , peu enthousiaste .  
-"Il n'a pas tout à fait tort !" reconnut Goran .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"Et moi je vous dis que je ne peux pas faire autrement ! Tant que n'aurai pas vérifié toutes l'installation , je ne remettrai pas l'eau chaude dans les vestiaires !" déclara le sergent Siler en entrant dans le mess .  
-"et qu'est ce que je dis à SG-3 ?" l'arrêta l'officier Vern qui l'avait suivi ."Désolé les gars , on sait que vous vous êtes gelés les fesses durant votre mission , mais on a que de l'eau froide ?!" s'énerva-t-il . Depuis qu'il avait retrouver Siler , celui-ci refusait d'entendre raison .  
-"Vous n'avez qu'à demander aux cuisines de leur faire bouillir de l'eau !" s'emporta à son tour le sergent .  
-"Sergent Siler , Officier Vern . Il y a de meilleurs endroits pour discuter de ces problèmes , je croit !" intervint séchement la voix grave de Teal'C.   
Tout à leur dispute , les 2 hommes n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils bloquaient l'entrée au grand Jaffa.  
-"Excusez nous , monsieur." Lui répondit le sergent Siler , contrit , en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.   
Sans un regard en arrière pour les deux hommes , Teal'C s'avança dans le mess. Le docteur Frasier lui avait demandé d'aller chercher Goran et le major Carter , pour qu'elle puisse pratiquer aux derniers tests . Personnellement , il pensait que le major Carter ne devait plus avoir besoin d'antidote ……En tout cas , ce devrait être le cas , si elle avait rejoint le colonel O'Neill dans les douches , songea-t-il en scrutant la salle pour essayer d'identifier Goran . Un soldat lui avait dit qu'elle était partie se restaurer ici .   
En apercevant , la scientifique assise à la table avec le docteur Jackson , le major Carter, et le colonel O'Neill , il haussa un sourcil perplexe . Le major Carter n'avait pas l'air ravie , ni ……comblée , pensa-t-il . O'Neill aurait-il échoué dans sa tâche ? se demanda-t-il surpris .Un bon guerrier comme lui devait pourtant être un bon amant , songea-t-il , avant de remarquer l'air renfrogné et rigide du colonel . Sauf s'il ne s'est pas accordé le droit de la toucher ! conclut il en lui-même , comprenant implicitement ce qui avait dût ce passer .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le nez dans sa tasse de café , Jack écoutait Sam discuter des possible échanges technologique entre la Terre et le peuple de P7X652 avec Goran . Au moins , avait-elle trouvé un dérivatif à son obsession , songea-t-il en regardant Daniel enfourner une énorme cuillière de gâteau au chocolat , c'était pas comme d'autre ….  
En sentant la chaussure de Sam glissait le long de sa cheville , il failli s'étrangler avec son café . Cette femme ne renonçait donc jamais ?! ……Cependant , s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même , il devait bien reconnaître que ce qu'elle faisait était loin de lui déplaire . Mais si elle continuait comme ça , Daniel allait finir par s'en rendre compte ! pensa-t-il en relevant le nez de sa tasse .   
En tout cas , il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait une sacrée technique ……Faire ça avec des rangers aux pieds n'était pas vraiment l'exercice le plus facile du monde , mais elle si prenait diablement bien , pensa-t-il en sentant un frisson lui parcourir l'épine dorsale . Où diable avait-elle put apprendre ça ?!! Au dernières nouvelles ce genre de techniques ne figuraient pas au programme d'entraînement des marines !! Où alors l'entraînement avait bien changé !!!   
-"Jack , vous vous sentez bien ?!" lui demanda Daniel , soucieux . Il avait vu Jack commençait par se raidir , il avait même failli s'étrangler avec son café , avant d'être parcouru par un frisson , et maintenant il était rouge comme une pivoine . Il devrait peut-être voir le docteur Frasier , qui sait s'il n'avait pas ramené de P7X652 une nouvelle fièvre . Après tout , ils n'avaient que la parole de Goran et les textes qu'il avait put traduire , concernant les effets de ce Lycanthéus ………En plus , ils ignoraient tout des effets qu'il pourrait avoir sur un être humain . Peut-être était ce contagieux , chez eux ?……  
-"Je vais très bien , Daniel !" articula difficilement Jack . C'est vrai ,il allait très bien , songea-t-il en sentant une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur l'envahir . En tout cas , il n'avait rien qu'une bonne douche froide ………ou une heure ou deux de gymnastique dans un lit, lui suggéra une voix intérieure ………ne puisse régler. Finalement , une bonne douche froide était une excellente idée , pensa-t-il , même si il était bien certain que la propriétaire de la jambe qui lui caresser le creux du genoux , aurait de loin préférer la seconde solution ! "Carter !" gronda-t-il à l'adresse de la dite propriétaire .  
-"Quoi ?!"se récriat-elle , en se tournant vers lui avec un regard totalement innocent ." Elles sont là!!" lui rappela-t-elle , lui montrant ses mains , en se tournant vers lui , faisant glisser un peu plus sa jambe sous la sienne , jusqu'à emprisonner son genou entre ses cuisses.  
-"Je ne parle pas de ça ! Et vous le savez très bien !!" s'énerva Jack , si elle continuait comme ça , elle allait finir par se retrouver à califourchon sur sa cuisse .Ce n'était pas une manière de se tenir , du moins en public , songea-t-il rêveusement , en sentant les muscles de la jeune femme se resserrer sur son genou ………..Et certainement pas entre un major et son colonel , se reprit-il en croisant le regard interrogateur de Daniel .  
-"Colonel O'Neill , major Carter ." le fit sursauter la voix grave de Teal'C , dans son dos.

-"Teal'C!" réagit Jack , manquant de tomber du banc , alors que Sam le rattrapait in extremis ."Comment ça va ?!" ajouta-t-il avec un sourire crispé , en remarquant le sourcil interrogateur du jeune homme sur leurs jambes enlacées .  
-"Le docteur Frasier m'envoie chercher le major Carter et Goran , elle est prête pour les derniers tests . " leur annonça-t-il impassible .  
-"C'est parfait !" commenta Goran en commençant à se relever.  
-"Oui , parfait !" aquiesca Jack en se dégageant brutalement pour se relever précipitemment . Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle les voit comme ça ! "C'est une excellente idée !!" ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Teal'C ."Major ?!" continua-t-il à l'adresse de Sam , toujours assise.  
Sam le regarda un instant , elle n'avait aucune envie de subir la batterie de tests de Janet, elle aurait préférée appliquer la solution de Goran à la place.  
-"Major?!" insista Jack , sous le regard perplexe de Daniel .  
-"Oh ça va !!" finit elle par réagir en se relevant à son tour . "N'empèche , j'aurai préféré l'autre solution !"  
-"Quelle autre solution ?" demanda Daniel en se levant .  
-"C'est vrai que ce serai , encore le plus simple ." reconnut Goran.  
-"Elle n'a pas tort ." intervint à son tour Teal'C .  
-"Ah! Vous mêlez pas de ça ! vous !" lui répondit Jack "J'ai assez à faire avec elle !" continua-t-il en désignant le major Carter ."Major?! Je crois qu'on vous attend à l'infirmerie !" lui ordonna-t-il .  
-"Quels problèmes?" insista Daniel.  
-"Oh! Daniel ?!" s'écria Jack ."Vous n'avez pas une traduction à faire ?!" lui demanda-t-il agressivement .  
-"Le docteur Jackson , ne faisait que poser une question , O'Neill!!" lui fit remarquer Teal'C.  
-"Et vous , vous avez pas votre Kelnou'rim à faire ?!" lui rétorqua le colonel .  
-"Non , je l'ai déjà fait ." lui répondit le Jaffa , imperturbable.  
-"Mon colonel ……" commença Sam , bien décidée à plaider sa cause une dernière fois.  
-"Vous ! A l'infirmerie!!" la coupa Jack.  
-"Vous êtes sûr ?!" lui demanda-t-elle en glissant une main sur ses fesses , ravie de le sentir réagir aussitôt . "Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?!" ajouta-t-elle.  
-"Je vais reprendre une douche !" lui répondit-il en éloignant la main baladeuse de la jeune femme.  
-"Mais y a plus d'eau chaude !" lui rappela-t-elle , pragmatique .  
-"Justement , Carter ! Justement !! j'en ai bien besoin !!" explosa-t-il , en quittant le mess à grandes enjambées , bousculant Siler et Vern toujours en grande discussion , au passage. S'il restait un instant de plus à discuter avec elle , il ne répondait plus de rien! C'est vrai , quoi ! Fallait pas le pousser !!!  
-"Mon colonel ?……" l'interpella Siler , cherchant à le retenir , avant d'être de nouveau bousculé , par Teal'C qui suivait Jack de prés . " Où va-t-il ?" lui demanda-t-il .  
-"Il va prendre une douche ." lui répondit le Jaffa sans s'arrêter.  
-"Mais y a plus d'eau chaude?!" s'étonna l'officier Vern .  
-"Il le sait ! C'est justement , pour ça!" intervint Daniel , avant de sortir à son tour .  
-"De toutes façons , tout est de votre faute !!" s'écria Sam , en agressant le pauvre sergent Siler .  
-"Mais……Major ………je ……" balbutia le sergent pris de court .  
-"Faites pas attention , sergent " intervint Goran en poussant la jeune femme à l'exterieur du mess ." On a rendez-vous avec le docteur Fraisier!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Quelques heures plus tard )

-"Je suis sûre que Sam , va être ravie !" déclara Janet , alors qu'elle regagnait l'infirmerie avec Goran . "Nos tests on prouvés que vous aviez raison , elle est guérie !" continua-t-elle .  
Quelques heures plus tôt , elle et Goran avait fait une injection de leur antidote à Sam , et Goran avait de nouveau testé le sang du major sur le ruban violet , et cette fois le résultat avait été négatif . Mais Janet avait tenu à faire des tests plus poussés pour s'en assurer , et elles venaient d'en avoir les résultats .  
-"Je suis sûre qu'elle sera soulagée." Poursuivit Janet en entrant dans l'infirmerie , avant de s'arrêter surprise de trouver la salle vide. "Où est elle ?!" s'exclama-t-elle.  
-"Vous avez raison , docteur je suis certaine que le major Carter est ………soulagée." Répéta Goran avec un fin sourire , en lui montrant le soutien-gorge que Sam avait mystérieusement laissé sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle savait que c'était une folie . Après tout , elle mettait sa carrière en jeu . Mais d'ici quelques heures toutes cette fichue base saurait qu'elle était guérie ! Et elle n'aurait plus aucunes chances de le convaincre .   
Ce n'était peut-être pas très loyale de lui cacher la vérité . Mais elle ne se faisait aucunes illusions ………S'il la savait guérie , jamais il n'accepterai sa proposition !   
Quand Goran et Janet lui avait annoncée qu'il ne restait plus de traces de Lycanthéus dans son sang , elle s'était d'abord sentit soulagée , puis au fond d'elle même elle avait dût reconnaître qu'elle aurait préféré que la potion magique des deux scientifiques ne marche pas ! Au moins le temps de transformer ses fantasmes en réalité ………Oh! Rien de définitif ! Juste de quoi échanger son imagination contre des souvenirs ………Alors quand elles l'avaient quittée pour aller faire des tests supplémentaires , elle avait eut envie de pleurer en attrapant son tee-shirt ………Sur ce qui c'était passé , ce qui aurait put se passer ………Ce qui aurait dût se passer ! Quelques minutes plus tard elle quittait l'infirmerie , laissant derrière elle son soutien-gorge ……… Après tout , avait elle songée , il serait déjà assez difficile de le convaincre sans s'embarrasser de cette pièce de lingerie inutile !  
Seulement , maintenant en arpentant les couloirs , toutes tendue vers son objectif , elle avait l'impression que tout les gens qu'elle croisait étaient au courant de ce qu'elle avait fait………ou plutôt de ce qu'il lui manquait !………Pourtant , elle devait bien reconnaître que même si toute son éducation se rebellait contre se manquement au conformisme vestimentaire de l'armée , ses seins , eux , semblaient apprécier pleinement cette nouvelle liberté de se frotter contre le tissu de son tee-shirt …………Espérons que lui aussi saura l'apprécier , pensa-t-elle , savourant cette délicieuse sensation , une main sur la poignée de la porte des quartiers du colonel O'Neill .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A cette heure-ci , Janet et Goran devaient déjà lui avoir administrée l'antidote , songea-t-il . Et qui sait ……… Cet antidote ne serait peut-être pas efficace ? espéra-t-il …………Non pas qu'il souhaitait que Carter reste malade …………Non! ………Mais , même si son sens du devoir le pousser à la rejeter , une part de lui même aurait voulu accepter sa proposition, reconnut il en songeant à toutes les fois où elle lui avait littéralement sauter dessus ! …………Jack !!! Se morigéna-t-il ! en sentant son corps raidir aux images qu'évoquaient ces souvenirs . Ce comportement n'avait rien de professionnel !! se répéta-t-il en tentant vainement de se concentrer à nouveau sur le rapport qu'il était en train de corriger ,l'esprit tout entier occupé à imaginer ce qui aurait put se passer ………ce qui aurait dût se passer ………  
Le grincement de la porte que l'on referme , suivi du bruit distinct que fit le verrou qu'on tirait , lui fit relever la tête .  
-"Carter ?!" s'exclama-t-il surpris , en découvrant la jeune femme devant la porte qui ôtait tranquillement ses chaussures . "Vous pouvez garder vos chaussures , vous savez . ça fait des siècles , qu'on à pas cirer ce parquet !" plaisanta-t-il en se relevant .   
-"Ça n'a pas marché , mon colonel …" murmura-t-elle à voix basse , sans oser le regarder , s'attaquant à sa seconde chaussure , après avoir ôté sa chaussette . Autant lui faciliter la tâche , songea-t-elle.  
-"Carter ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée !!" tenta-t-il de la convaincre , autant que lui même , comprenant ce qu'elle voulait , en reculant vers le mur .  
-"Sauf votre respect , mon colonel , si j'attend que vous trouviez que c'est une bonne idée , nous aurons tout les deux des cheveux blancs !" lui répliqua-t-elle en commençant à avancer vers lui , pieds nus , l'obligeant à reculer un peu plus .  
-"Carter !" s'écria-t-il sur un ton de reproche . Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui rappeler que des cheveux blanc , lui il en avait déjà !! pensa-t-il en la regardant , vraiment pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce . Quelque chose avait changée en elle , remarqua-t-il , il n'aurait pas sut dire quoi , elle lui semblait plus libre ………… Peut-être à cause de ses pieds nus , pensa-t-il en la regardant onduler vers lui d'une démarche plus souple et plus légère . Jamais , il n'aurait penser que le spectacle de son major pieds nus puisse être aussi érotique , songea-t-il en remontant vers son visage……… Finalement , ce n'était peut-être pas ses pieds qui le mettait dans cet état , reconnut-il en fixant son regard sur les seins libre de toutes entraves , dont les pointes dréssées sous le tee-shirt semblaient appeler ses caresses . Ce que son cerveau n'avait pas voulu reconnaître , son corps lui l'avait reconnut ! pensa-t-il en sentant une vague de chaleur , parcourir ses reins et assécher sa bouche . "Carter ……Y vous manque pas quelque chose ?!" ajouta-t-il d'une voix tremblante le regard toujours fixé sur sa poitrine, mourant d'envie de combler la distance qu'ils y avaient encore entre eux , de glisser ses mains sous ce tee-shirt , pour , enfin les prendre dans ses mains , d'en agacer les pointes jusqu'à ce qu'elles durcissent avant de prendre dans sa bouche , de les caresser de sa langue …..  
-"Quelque chose ?….." s'étonna-t-elle avant de suivre son regard , comprenant , enfin de quoi il parlait . "En fait ………Vous avez raison mon colonel ." continua-t-elle d'une voix féline , se rapprochant encore l'obligeant à se coller contre le mur ." Il me manque en effet quelque chose , ou plutôt quelqu'un …" ajouta-t-elle , se collant contre lui , posant ses deux mains sur son ventre plat , commençant à soulever son tee-shirt , pour mieux l'explorer , peau nue contre peau nue ………"J'ai besoin de toi ." lui chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille avant de lui en mordiller le lobe , tandis que ses doigts s'égaraient dans la fine toison qui recouvrait son torse , s'attardant à jouer avec un mamelon ……  
-"Carter ……" supplia-t-il , cherchant désespérement , à garder le contrôle ." Ce …..n'est pas une bonne ………idée !" articula-t-il péniblement , en sentant ces mains si douces , commencer une lente descente " Vous êtes sous l'emprise de ce ……." Essaya-t-il de continuer , avant de s'étrangler alors qu'elle insinuait ses doigts sous sa ceinture , accentuant la délicieuse torture qu'elle faisait subir à son oreille. "……S'il se passait quoi que ce soit maintenant ……… Vous ne me le pardonneriez pas !" réussit-il à conclure , en attrapant sa main baladeuse pour la stopper .  
-"Je vous pardonnerai tout ……" soupira-t-elle en dégageant sa mains , pour s'attaquer à son pantalon .   
-"Tout vraiment ……" murmura-t-il , alors qu'elle reprenait ses baisers, tandis que ses mains dégrafait son pantalon , proche de perdre son self-contrôle , tentant désespèrement , de garder ses propres mains le long du corps , serrant les poings pour ne pas répondre à ses caresses .  
-"Oui , tout ." souffla-t-elle , en glissant sa main pour caresser la bosse explicite qui tendait son caleçon .  
-"Alors , j'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner ça ….." souffla-t-il en réponse , la faisant basculer , à son tour contre le mur . Il leva le bras , poing fermé ………Jamais il n'avait frappé une femme ………Enfin qui n'était pas un Goa'uld , s'entend …………Et celle-ci encore moins , mais à cet instant , ça lui semblait la seule chose à faire pour la protéger ………A la fois d'elle –même , mais aussi de lui ……  
Avant qu'il ne l'atteigne , Sam arrêta le poing du colonel , lui attrapant le poignet à deux mains , en douceur .  
-"Vous aviez promis ……" lui chuchota-t-elle , avant de laisser sa langue parcourir amoureusement , les phalanges de ce poing fermé , lui dépliant les doigts uns à uns pour les sucer ……les mordillants et les cajolants tour à tour , pour glisser sa langue jusqu'à sa paume y dessinant des arabesques des plus érotiques .  
-"Carter……" gémit Jack , avant de glisser sa main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui , la dérobant à ses baisers . "Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ……" lui répéta-t-il encore une fois, contre ses lèvres , avant de l'embrasser , rendant définitivement les armes .  
S'agrippant à ses épaules , elle l'accueillit , ouvrant la bouche quand il lui caressa les dents de la langue , se laissant explorer , l'aspirant en elle , alors que leur langues entamaient un délicieux va et vient qui n'était qu'un prélude . La main sur sa nuque qui la retenait prisonnière suivait le tracé de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses reins , ses longs doigts la faisant frissonner de plaisir , avant de lui arracher un gémissement , quand il redessina le galbe d'une fesse de la paume de la main .   
Posant son autre main sur sa hanche , il la colla plus étroitement contre lui , lui faisant soulever légérement la jambe pour mieux l'ajuster contre son ventre durci par le désir . Un trait de feu la parcoura , la faisant se cambrer un peu plus contre lui , enroulant sa jambe contre la sienne , accentuant encore leur baiser . Doucement , dégrafant son pantalon , comme elle l'avait fait pour lui , il glissa les mains à l'intérieur , la caressant à travers le tissu de sa culotte , alternant effleurements et caresses franches , qui lui tiraient des gemissements tant de plaisir que de frustrations . Elle était prête ……… et dieu savait que lui aussi ……… songea-t-il en retirant sa main humide du plaisir qu'il lui donnait , avant de la ployer sous lui , pour l'allonger en travers du lit qui se trouvait là .   
Doucement , il laissa ses mains remonter le long de son buste , entraînant le tee-shirt qu'elle portait avec elles , le remontant au dessus de sa tête , lui laissant les bras prisonniers . Quand elle voulut s'en défaire complétement , il l'en empêcha d'un geste . Elle ne savait pas quelles tortures il avait l'intention de lui infliger , mais elle était prête à le suivre où il voulait , pensa-t-elle en se noyant dans les promesses de son regard .  
Sans la quitter des yeux , avec une lenteur délibéré , il laissa redescendre ses mains le long de son corps jusqu'à ses hanches la débarrassant de son pantalon , tandis que sa langue tracée un sillon de feu sur la ligne médiane de son corps . Mordillant la chair tendre , sous le nombril , avant de s'arrêter , relevant la tête en la sentant retenir son souffle dans l'attente de ce qui allait se passer . Alors doucement , avec un sourire diabolique prenant soin de la toucher le moins possible , il attrapa l'élastique de sa culotte entre les dents , pour la faire glisser , aider de ses mains , le long de ses cuisses , caressant d'un souffle brûlant le point le plus intime de son major . Avec un gémissement elle se cambra , allant au devant de cette bouche , incapable d'émettre une pensée rationnelle .  
Ignorant sans pitié l'attente de la jeune femme cambrée sous lui , il se contenta de lui ôter cette ennuyeux bout de tissu , avant d'entamer un lente remontée . L'effleurant à peine , maintenant ses mains à quelques millimètres de sa peau , il laissa ses mains remonter vers ses cuisses , tandis que sa bouche l'effleurait en suivant le trajet de ses mains , lui parcourant le corps de frissons d'anticipations quand ces mains arrivèrent à ses hanches .  
Délicatement , il rapprocha ses mains de son ventre , sans jamais la toucher . Ses longs doigts l'effleurant , l'obligeant à se cambrer à la recherche de ses caresses , sans lui donner l'apaisement qu'elle recherchait . Son souffle allumant un brasier au cœur d'elle-même , l'arquant contre lui , la mettant au supplice.  
Impitoyable , il continua sa lente progression vers ses seins , les caressant sans les caresser , les étirants , approchant sa bouche suffisant pour qu'elle en sente la chaleur avant de la lui dérober , jusqu'à ce que ces mamelons dressés vers lui , lui fasse mal ……jusqu'à ce que n'y tenant plus elle l'attire à elle . Alors seulement , glissant sa langue sur son sein , il le prit dans sa bouche , le caressant , jouant avec de la pointe de sa langue , mordillant le téton , la faisant gémir de plaisir .  
Glissant une main entre eux , il la caressa jouant du pouce sur le tendre bouton qui fleurissait entre ses cuisses , enfonçant ses doigts en elle , avant de commencer un lent va vient …..  
Elle était prête ……et lui aussi , songea-t-il ôtant d'un coup de talon ses chaussures , sans cesser de la caresser . Sentant les muscles de la jeune femme se resserrer autour de sa main , il se noya dans le bleu des ses yeux agrandit par le plaisir.  
Tout son corps tendu vers le plaisir que lui promettait cette main , elle ne sentait plus que ces doigts qui allaient et venaient en elle . Au bord du gouffre , son univers ne se résumait plus qu'à cette main entre ses jambes et à cet homme qu'elle serrait contre elle, alors que le plaisir explosait en elle .  
Se redressant , il s'asseya , à côté d'elle, pour finir de se déshabiller, enlevant son tee-shirt et ses chaussettes . ……"Il ne va pas s'arrêter là ?!" ……la pensée la traversa comme un éclair , alors que perdue dans les dernières brumes du plaisir elle le sentit s'éloigner d'elle .  
-"Non!" protesta-t-elle se redressant , à son tour , pour l'attirer à elle , basculant sur lui pour le retenir , ne le laissant pas aller plus loin .  
-"Carter ……" gémit-il , en sentant la chaleur moite de la jeune femme se coller à cette partie de lui , toujours prisonnière de son caleçon .   
-"Non!" répéta-t-elle , se collant encore plus étroitement à lui . Epousant les formes de son corps , s'ouvrant à lui …………Accentuant encore , la cambrure de ses reins pour mieux l'envelopper , le mettant au supplice quand elle eut compris qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser , mais juste d'achever ce qu'ils avaient commencer .  
Doucement , avec la même lenteur exaspèrante dont il avait preuve avec elle , elle entreprit d'explorer son corps des mains et des lèvres , écartant les mains qui cherchaient à la caresser ……Elle voulait le rendre fou comme il l'avait rendu folle.  
Ne s'arrêtant que l'espace d'un regard en arrivant à ses hanches , avant de lui ôter prestement , ses dernières entraves de tissu .  
Délicatement , sans le quitter des yeux , elle glissa la main sur lui , redessinant de la pointe de l'ongle les veinules qui parcourait le membre durci . Le sentant frémir , elle l'explora de délicat petit coup de langue , jouant avec lui , dérobant sa bouche aux reins qui se tendaient vers elle , le mettant à l'agonie……  
-"Carter ….." mourut-il d'une voix étranglée, en sentant la chaleur de la bouche de la jeune femme contre lui , sans jamais en avoir l'apaisement . Si elle continuait comme ça , tout serait finit avant d'avoir commencé , songea-t-il , en l'attirant de nouveau contre lui, brutalement . "J'ai besoin de toi !" chuchota –il , en la basculant sur le lit , entrant en elle d'un même mouvement de reins . "Ce genre d'activité , pourrait nous valoir la cour martiale , major ." ajouta-t-il à son oreille , avec un sourire , faisant mine de s'arrêter à l'orée de la jeune femme   
-"Vous risquez bien plus que la cour martiale , si vous vous arrêtez là, mon colonel!" répondit-elle , mordillant son oreille , en cambrant les reins pour le happer tout entier au fond d'elle même , nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille pour mieux l'accompagner .  
S'agrippant à ses épaules ; goûtant de la paume de la main , le jeu des muscles roulants sous la peau , avant de le faire basculer sur le dos , en se redressant sur lui du même mouvement . Creusant les reins pour l'accueillir encore plus loin en elle , imposant son propre rythme à leur étreinte.  
Glissant sur les cuisses qui le chevauchaient , il tendit les mains vers sa poitrine pour lui caresser les seins . Les interceptant à mi-course , elle noua ses mains aux siennes , entremêlant leur doigts , avant de prendre appui sur elles pour se soulever , le laissant presque s'échapper , avant de redescendre sur lui , lentement lui arrachant un cri de pur plaisir .  
……une fois……deux fois…….  
Jack avait l'impression de perdre un peu plus la raison à chaque coup de reins qu'il donnait . Sans la lâcher , il écarta , doucement , les bras , l'obligeant à se rallonger contre lui , avant de l'embrasser farouchement , aspirant sa langue , la fouillant , la caressant , l'explorant , se nouant et se dénouant à elle tour à tour , avant de la basculer de nouveau sous lui , leur mains toujours enlacées.  
Sans cesser de l'embrasser , il s'enfonça plus profondément en elle , buvant ses gémissements , avant de s'éloigner , s'arrêtant l'espace d'une fraction de seconde , qui lui semblat une éternité avant de replonger en elle, plus fort , plus puissant .  
Leur mains suivants le rythme de leur étreinte qui s'accélérait ……encore et encore……jusqu'à se déchaîner explosant en eux au même instant ……

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(le lendemain , salle de débriefing .)

-"Colonel O'Neill ! Je crois que ceci mérite quelques explications?!!" attaqua le général Hammond en appuyant sur le bouton pause de la télécommande devant lui.  
Sur l'écran devant lui le couple se figea instantanément en pleine action.  
-"En effet , ça mérite , quelques explications !" répliquat Jack , furieux . Réveillés par un enseigne venu tambouriner à la porte de ses quartiers , pour leur annoncer que le général Hammond les attendait lui et le major Carter en salle de débriefing immédiatement , ils s'étaient habillés rapidement , sans un mot ……sans même oser se regarder …… En tout cas , lui n'avait pas osé , pas très sûr de ses propres réactions s'il l'avait regardé s'habiller ……redevenir le Major Samantha Carter de l'U.S Air Force……lui échapper ………On ne leur avait même pas laisser le temps de prendre une douche !!! ……Quoique à la réflexion , c'était peut-être mieux , il aurait , probablement été tenté d'y tester deux trois fantasmes , qui lui restaient de cette nuit……  
Et tout ça pour quoi ??!!! Pour découvrir en arrivant ici , qu'on les avait filmer à leur insu !!. Depuis quand sa vie privée était elle sous surveillance ??!!! se demanda-t-il en serrant le poing sous la table , le regard fixé sur l'image figée de Sam et lui en train de faire l'amour .  
-"ALors ?…." s'impatienta le général , encore trop furieux , pour tenir compte des émotions de son second . Ils auraient dût faire plus attention !!! Ou au moins , faire ça ailleurs que dans la base !!! En tant qu'ami de Jack il était content pour lui , mais en tant que général , il ne pouvait absolument pas laisser passer ça ! Il devait sévir !! songea-t-il , parfaitement conscient , que les sentiments presque "paternels" qui le liaient au major Carter , n'étaient pas étrangers à son envie d'étrangler Jack !  
-"Alors ?!!" répéta Jack , de plus en plus furieux ! "Depuis quand mes quartiers privés son sous surveillance ??!! y'en a beaucoup de ces caméras , dans la base ??!! " explosa-t-il , "Vous en avez peut-être , placé aussi dans les douches ! J'vous connaissez pas ce penchant pour le voyeurisme , mon général ! "  
-"Colonel ! Vous dépassez les bornes !!" explosa à son tour le général .  
Jack s'apprétait à répondre , violemment , quand il sentit la main délicate de Sam , assise à côté de lui , se poser sur son poing crispé .  
La situation s'envenimait rapidement , elle en avait conscience . En fait , elle avait eut conscience d'un désastre imminent quand elle s'était réveillée ! La nuit avait été …… Enfin …… Disons qu'elle s'en souviendrait longtemps !! Mais le réveil ……Outch !! Elle n'avait même pas osé le regarder , tellement elle était gênée ! Quelques heures plus tôt , elle aurait tout osé , quel qu'en soit le risque ! mais en entendant l'ordonnance leur annoncer que le général Hammond voulait les voir , elle s'était sentit comme à 15 ans quand son père l'avait surpris sur le canapé du salon avec son petit copain . Sauf que là c'était pire , parce que cette fois , son père avait la vidéo de ce qu'elle avait fait ! songe-t-elle , en jetant un regard furtif à l'écran , resserrant les pans de la veste qu'elle portait autour d'elle . Reconnaissante envers Jack , de la lui avoir donner . En fait elle se sentait si gêné se matin , de devoir sortir dans les couloirs de la base , sans son soutien-gorge , qu'elle avait été incapable de se lever du lit sur lequel elle s'était assise pour s'habiller . En la voyant rougir , il avait compris , immédiatement , ce qui se passait , et sans un mot il lui avait tendu sa veste de treilli , dix fois trop grande pour elle . Sa veste , comme sa peau était encore imprégner de son odeur , songea-t-elle rêveusement . On ne leur avait même pas laisser le temps de se doucher ! Quoique ……… Ils n'en serait probablement pas sortit avant un bon moment ……Dommage, le colonel ne manquait pas d'imagination en la matière , pensa-t-elle , rougissante , en croisant le regard de Janet assise en face d'elle . Depuis le début de la réunion , le médecin évitait autant que possible de les regarder elle et Jack ! Sam comprenait bien la réaction de son amie . Elle ressentait la même chose !   
-"……Le colonel O'Neill à raison . Pourquoi y a-t-il des caméras dans ses quartiers?!" intervint Goran assise aux côtés de Fraiser , détournant le regard de l'écran pour se tourner vers les deux hommes en colère .  
Des 5 personnes présentes dans la pièce elle était la seule à semblait parfaitement sereine. Le général Hammond et le colonel O'Neill étaient sur le point de s'arracher mutuellement les yeux , le major Carter rougissait à tout propos et évitait autant que possible de regarder l'écran ou le colonel . Quand au docteur Fraiser , elle paraissait se demander ce qu'elle faisait là ! C'était pourtant , elle qui avait jugé bon de prévenir le général Hammond de la disparition de Sam . Même si cela partait d'une bonne intention, et qu'elle ne se doutait pas de ce qui se passait , elle était en grande partie responsable de cette réunion !   
-"Pardon ?!" se radoucit le général , interloquée . "C'est à dire que …" au fond de lui il reconnaissait que ces caméras n'avaient rien à faire à cet endroit ! Et il n'avait certainement pas donné l'ordre d'espionner les faits et gestes de Jack , comme celui-ci semblait l'insinuer !  
-"C'est vrai c'est quoi ces caméras ?!" renchérit Jack , sautant sur l'occasion .  
-"……Des caméras de sécurités , colonel !……" lui répondit le général , en soupirant, légérement , calmé .   
-"Des caméras de sécurité ?!!" se récria immédiatement , Jack . "Qu'est ce qu'elle foutaient dans mes quartiers ?!! Pour la sécurité de qui ?? d'abord ??!! la mienne ??!!! A moins que vous ne me considériez comme une menace pour cette base , général ?!!" continua-t-il.  
-"Colonel O'Neill !! " le rappela , durement , à l'ordre , le général , avant de reprendre en voyant Jack se calmer quelques peu . "Vous savez parfaitement , que cette base est continuellement sous surveillance . Et , non , je ne vous considére pas comme une menace pour cette base ! Ces caméras ont été posées là bien avant que cette base ne deviennent opérationnelle pour le projet Stargate !" expliqua-t-il .  
-"Et vous avez jugé bon de me surveiller cette nuit , peut-être ?!!" ré-attaqua le colonel .  
-"Non!!……" se récria le général , avant de se radoucir à nouveau . Il comprenait bien la réaction de son second . Lui non plus n'aurait pas apprécié d'être filmé dans de telles conditions , surtout à son insu . "C'est le sergent Siler , il ….."  
-"Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait , celui-là ?!" commenta Jack , qui commençait à se calmer.  
-"Il a remis l'eau chaude ?!" demanda , ingénument , Goran , s'attirant un regard halluciné de ces 4 compagnons .   
-"Hein ??……Le sergent Siler était de garde hier soir . Et c'est en vérifiant les circuits vidéos qu'il est tombé sur ……enfin , sur ces images . " reprit le général .  
-"Et il a jugé bon de les enregistrer pour ses longues , soirées d'hiver ! " ironisa Jack .  
-"Mon colonel , le système de sécurité de la base enregistre automatiquement toutes les images prises par les caméras de la base ." intervint Sam à voix basse.  
-"Ôh!" grimaça Jack .  
-"Ça n'empèche , colonel O'Neill , que ce comportement était totalement inapproprié entre un supérieur et son second !" continua le général , en désignant l'écran .  
-"Euh…… Excusez moi ?!" intervint , timidement , Goran. " ……Mais je ne comprend pas très bien ce que le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter ont put faire d'inapproprié . "  
-"C'est ……euh ……c'est à dire ……" balbutia le général Hammond , "……colonel O'Neill ?!" finit-il par appeler à l'aide , incapable de s'expliquer .  
-"Mon général ?!" lui répondit Jack , sur un ton qui ne laissait aucuns doute qu'en à ses capacités d'explications en la matière .  
-"Voyez vous , Goran …." Intervint le docteur Fraiser , au grand soulagement des deux hommes . "…… Chez les humains , les militaires non pas le droit de ……fraterniser …… C'est à dire de faire ce que ………nous avons vu ." précisa –t-elle gênée .  
-"Je vous remercie , docteur . Mais d'une part je sais parfaitement ce que vous entendez par fraterniser , et d'autre part ce n'était pas la le sens de ma question ." lui répliqua la scientifique un rien hautaine .  
-"Quel était le sens de votre question , alors ?!" lui demanda Carter , surprise .  
-"C'est simple , je ne vois en quoi l'assistance que le colonel O'Neill à apporter à un de ses équipiers en danger , peut être inappropriée ?." s'expliqua sereinement Goran .  
-"L'assistance qu'il a apporté ……" répéta le général , perplexe .  
-"Georges , vous nous avez expliqué qu'il fallait trouver rapidement un remède au problème du major Carter , car sans cela vous ne pourriez plus autoriser SG-1 à partir en mission . " explicita Goran .  
-"Oui , mais ……je ne vois pas en quoi ….." commença Hammond .  
-"Or , il est manifeste que malgré nos recherches le docteur Fraiser et moi-même ayons échoué à trouver un remède chimique efficace aux maux dont souffrait le major Carter .  
La seule solution restait , alors , d'appliquer le premier remède que nous avions évoqué ici même , et qui nécessitait la participation du colonel O'Neill . Le colonel O'Neill n'a donc qu'agis dans le bon intérêt de son équipe , en appliquant une solution , certes peu orthodoxe , d'après vos coutumes , mais qu'il savait être la seule efficace . Je dois dire d'ailleurs qu'il s'en est très bien sorti ……" conclut-elle avec un regard à l'écran , avant d'ajouter à l'adresse de Jack . "Félicitations , colonel . Belle performance ."   
-"Merci ……" répondit Jack , pas très sûr que ce soit la réponse appropriée , "J'ai fait ça , moi ?!" murmura-t-il en se penchant vers Sam . A vrai dire , rien de tout ce qui c'était passé dans ses quartiers , n'avaient été calculé , pour une fois il s'était contenté de suivre son cœur .  
-"Si je vous comprend bien Goran ,vous voulez dire que le colonel O'Neill , n'a fait somme toute que son devoir ?" lui demanda Hammond , se demandant si elle croyait vraiment le fatras de fadaises qu'elle venait de leur sortir . Pourtant elle venait de lui offrir une porte de sortie .   
-"Parfaitement !" aquiesca la scientifique . "D'autant plus que je suis certaine qu'a sa place vous en auriez fait autant . " ajouta-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien , de sa voix la plus douce .  
-"Oui ……enfin ……" balbutia le général , sous le regard soudain suspiscieux de Jack . Cette femme avait le don de le déstabilisé . S'il 'était s'agit de Sam , il était certain qu'il l'aurait enfermé dans une pièce en attendant qu'on trouve une solution . Mais , s'il s'était s'agit de Goran …… Là il devait bien reconnaître qu'il aurait probablement agit comme son second ………Mais , lui n'aurait pas attendu de voir si on pouvait la guérir autrement ! " Je suppose , que ça pourrait être une explication." Finit-il par dire , peu convaincu "Major Carter ?! " l'interpella-t-il ayant enfin pris sa décision . "Je suppose que vous êtes guérie , n'est ce pas ?"  
-"Euh …..Oui , mon général . Totalement guérie !" répondit , précipitamment , Sam .  
-"Parfait ! Donc il n'y aura pas besoin d'appliquer ce ……remède une nouvelle fois ! N'est pas colonel ?!" conclut-il à l'adresse de Jack .  
-"Remède , quel remède ?" s'étonna un instant le colonel , le coup de pied de sa voisine le remis sur la bonne voie . "Ah ! Oui , le remède !! Non , non , il n'y en aura pas besoin!" . confirma-t-il , contrit .  
-"Parfait , voilà qui clos notre réunion . Je pense que rien de tout cela n'a besoin de sortir de cette piéce . Colonel , je vous confie la cassette , mieux vaux éviter qu'elle ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains ." conclut le général en se relevant , avant de tendre à Jack , la cassette qu'il venait de sortir de l'appareil . "Goran , je sais que vous souhaiter rentrer chez vous , rapidement afin de faire votre rapport à votre conseil . Le docteur Jackson et Teal'C sont allés chercher Jem . Ils doivent nous attendre en salle d'embarquement ." ajouta-t-il en sortant , invitant les autres à le suivre .  
-"Major Carter ?!" appela Goran , retenant Sam au moment où elle s'apprétait à suivre Jack et le docteur Fraiser . "J'aimerai vous poser une question si vous le permettez ." lui demanda-t-elle, doucement .  
-"Bien sûr ." répondit la jeune femme , incertaine .  
-" Je voulais juste savoir si l'expérience en valait la peine ?!" demanda-t-elle , avant d'ajouter , " Compte tenu que vous n'étiez plus sous l'influence du Lycanthéus en allant rejoindre le colonel O'Neill , s'entend ."   
-"oui ……euh ……Comment le savez vous ?" s'étrangla Sam en rougissant .  
-"Les analyses ne mentent pas , major Carter ." se contenta de répondre la jeune femme.  
-"Alors , pourquoi le général Hammond croit-il que j'étais toujours intoxiquée ?!" demanda Sam .  
-"Je crains que quelqu'un n'est suggéré au docteur Fraiser , en présence du général Hammond , qu'il était possible que certaines de vos cellules cérébrales aient conservé des traces de Lycanthéus ." expliqua Goran en sortant de la pièce.  
-"Qui as bien put lui suggérer une chose pareille?" l'interrogea Sam avant de la suivre , avec un sourire , en comprenant que Goran ne dirait rien à personne .   
-"Je crois que c'est moi ." répondit-t-elle après une très brève réflexion .  
-"Mais c'est possible ?" ajouta Carter . Après tout , si c'était vrai , ça aurait put lui expliquer son comportement .  
-"Non! Sauf si votre cerveau est une éponge ." lui répondit , la scientifique impitoyable , alors qu'elles rejoignaient les hommes qui les attendaient en salle d'embarquement .  
-"Goran , major Carter , nous vous attendions." Les accueillit le général Hammond .  
-"On s'est perdu dans les couloirs , Carter ?!" ironisa Jack , avec un fin sourire , tenant toujours la cassette .  
-"Juste un peu égarées , mon colonel . " répondit la jeune femme , "Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai pas assez dormie cette nuit." Ajouta-t-elle espiègle .  
-"Vraiment? Je me demande bien ce qui vous a empêché de dormir ?!" se demanda Jack sur un ton faussement innocent .  
-"Colonel O'Neill !!" intervint le général , le rappelant à l'ordre . Même s'il avait décidé de ne pas sévir contre ses deux officiers , mais il était hors de question qu'il tolère ce genre de sous-entendu . "Il me semblait que vous aviez vos ordres à ce sujet !"   
-"Désolée ." s'excusa Sam rougissante , en baissant la tête contrite .  
-"Des ordres ? à quel sujet ?" s'étonna Daniel .  
-"Vous deviez pas ramener Jem ?" lui demanda Jack , feignant de ne pas avoir entendu la question de l'archéologue .  
-"Teal'C s'en charge . " répondit , laconiquement , le jeune homme . "C'est quoi cette cassette vidéo ?" ajouta-t-il en remarquant ce que Jack tenait dans la main .  
-"Quelle cassette vidéo ?" rétorqua , placidement , le colonel O'Neill .  
-"La cassette vidéo que vous tenez à la main !" insista Daniel .  
-"Teal'C vous voilà !!" s'exclama Janet , détournant la conversation , en voyant arriver le grand Jaffa qui accompagnait Jem .  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux vert paraissait , nettement , moins arrogant qu'à son arrivée . Apparemment les corvées que lui avait assigné le général Hammond avaient eut raison de sa superbe .  
-"Je crois qu'il est temps de nous dire au revoir . " intervint Goran d'une voix douce , alors que sur l'ordre du général le sergent Walters enclenché l'adresse de P7X652 .  
-"Nous avons été ravis de vous accueillir . " lui répondit le général en lui prenant les mains . "Revenez quand vous le souhaiterez . "ajouta-t-il avec un franc sourire qui ne s'adressait qu'à la jeune femme.  
-"Ce sera avec plaisir , Georges ." répondit Goran , sa voix prenant des inflexions plus douces en prononçant son prénom . "Et peut-être pourriez vous venir sur notre planète un jour ? " proposa-t-elle , sans lui lâcher les mains . "Justement , nous allons fêter le jubilé du mariage de Lycanéa et Théus , peut-être pourriez vous venir , nous en serions très honorés ." ajouta-t-elle , la voix pleine de promesses .  
-"C'est pas durant ces fêtes que vous utilisez le Lycanthéus ?" interrogea Daniel .  
-"Je serai ravi de visiter votre planéte , Goran . J'ai hâte de m'y rendre ." répondit le général sans tenir compte de l'intervention du docteur Jackson .  
-"Vous allez passer la Porte , général ?!" s'étonna l'archéologue . "Vous ne passez jamais la Porte !"   
-"Docteur Jackson ?" intervint Goran , de sa voix la plus douce les yeux toujours perdus dans ceux du général . "Vos genoux vont bien ??" lui demanda-t-elle , d'une voix suggestive .  
-"Très bien . Pourquoi?!" répondit Daniel , surpris .  
-"Daniel ……" l'avertit Jack .  
-"Vous devriez les faire examiner par le docteur Frasier ." ajouta le général , quittant un instant les yeux de Goran pour lui jeter un regard sans équivoque . Avant d'entraîner la jeune femme , vers le Vortex de la Porte .  
-"Euh ……Vous oubliez pas quelque chose ?!" les arrêta Jack .   
-"Quelqu'un , mon colonel ." le rectifia Carter .  
-"Eug……oui ……Quelqu'un ." se corrigea-t-il .  
-"Oui ……désolée ." reconnut Goran , en se tournant vers Teal'C qui tenait toujours Jem . "Je vous remercie , de vous être occupé de lui durant notre séjour ."ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du Jaffa . "En route !" ordonna-t-elle sêchement , au géant aux cheveux vert .  
-" Euh ……On peut savoir ce que vous compter faire de lui ?" demanda Daniel , s'attirant un regard froid de l'ensemble de ses compagnons.  
-"Bien sûr , docteur Jackson . Sa punition sera de subir son crime ." leur annonça la jeune femme.  
-"Vous allez lui faire prendre du Lycanthéus ?!" s'exclama le docteur Frasier .  
-"Une partie de jambes en l'air va être sa punition ??" s'écria le colonel O'Neill , offusqué , après que Goran ait acquiescée d'un hochement de la tête .  
-"Pas tout à fait , colonel O'Neill . Contrairement , au major Carter , Jem ne pourra pas assouvir son ………désir , et il n'en sera pas non plus soulagé ." le corrigea-t-elle .  
-"Sa punition sera ……la frustration ?" explicita Sam , pas vraiment sûre d'avoir compris .  
-"C'est le supplice de Tantale !" s'exclama Daniel . "C'est ………" commença-t-il , cherchant à exprimer son indignation .  
-"……Barbare ." le coupa , placidement , Teal'C .  
-"Si c'est leur loi ……" la défendit Jack , s'attirant le regard intrigué des deux hommes. Au vu des derniers jours qu'il venait de passer , il ne trouvait pas vraiment que la sentence soit si dure que ça .  
-"……Oui , …..mais pour le reste de sa vie ?!" insista Daniel , encore choqué .  
-"Jem n'est encore qu'un enfant . Il ne sera pas condamné à vie ." leur précisa Goran .  
-"Dommage ." maugréa le colonel O'Neill.  
-"Colonel !" le rappela à l'ordre le général ," ……Quoiqu'il en soit , il s'agit des lois de P7X562 , et nous n'avons pas à intervenir ." ajouta-t-il , coupant court à la conversation.  
"Faites bon voyage" conclut-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme , qui s'apprétait à pénétré dans le vortex suivit de son prisonnier , après avoir salué une dernière fois le groupe d'humains de la main .  
-"C'est quand même un peu dur , comme sentence ." continua Daniel , alors qu'ils redescendaient la rampe d'accés .  
-"Oh! Daniel !! Il l'a bien mérité !! Croyez moi !!" lui rétorqua Jack , en levant la main qui tenait encore la cassette , pour lui signifier de ne pas insister là dessus .  
-"N'empêche ………" murmura l'archéologue , avant de remarquer de nouveau la cassette , que tenait Jack . "C'est quoi cette cassette ?" redemanda-t-il .  
-"Quelle cassette ?" répondit le colonel ,jouant l'innocence .  
-"La cassette que vous tenez à la main !" insista le jeune homme .  
-"J'ai une cassette à la main ?" demanda Jack en prenant Sam à témoin .  
-"Je ne vois , absolument pas de quoi vous parlez , Daniel ." intervint Sam .   
-"Enfin , Sam ….."commença le docteur Jackson , avant d'apercevoir , le sergent Siler , qui faisait signer quelques chose au général Hammond. "Sergent ? Vous savez ce que c'est que cette cassette ?" l'interrogea-t-il .  
-"Cassette ?!!" sursauta le sergent . Bien sûr qu'il savait ce qu'il y avait sur cette cassette! Mais si on lui avait demander son avis ……… Il n'y aurait jamais eut de cassette !!! "Il n'y a rien sur la cassette !! "s'exclama-t-il précipitemment ."Il n'y a jamais eut de cassette !!!" continua-t-il , avant de sortir sans attendre l'autorisation du général , à la grande stupéfaction de l'archéologue .  
-"Qu'est ce qui lui prend ??" s'étonna-t-il .  
-"Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?" demanda Jack .  
-"Nous annoncer que l'eau chaude avait été remise en service ." les informa le général .  
-"Ah !! Tant mieux !! J'avais besoin d'une douche !! " déclara Jack , "J'ai pas eut le temps se matin !" ajouta-t-il , suggestif , faisant rougir Sam .  
-"Une douche ?!!" S'écria Daniel . "Mais vous n'arrêter pas d'en prendre c'est derniers temps !!"  
-"Le colonel O'Neill avait besoin de se rafraîchir les idées ." intervint Teal' C , qui se tenait derrière l'archéologue .  
-"J'aurai pas dit mieux !" salua Jack , s'attirant un hochement de tête approbateur du Jaffa en réponse .  
-"Ça ne me dit pas ce qu'il y a sur cette cassette !" continua le jeune homme , bien décidé , à savoir de quoi il retourner !  
-"Daniel , si vous continuez à voir des cassettes fantômes , il va falloir que le docteur Fraiser , vous examine !" s'inquiêta Jack , avant de sortir de la salle .  
-"Mais ……" essaya-t-il de le retenir .  
-"Daniel , vous avez besoin de repos !" insista Sam , avant de suivre le colonel O'Neill .  
-"Mais y avait bien une cassette ??!!" insista Daniel , à son tour , prenant Teal'C à témoin .  
-"Je ne vois , absolument de quoi vous voulez parler , Daniel Jackson !" répondit , le Jaffa , avant de sortir, laissant le jeune homme , furieux , face au général Hammond et au docteur Fraiser , qui le regardaient goguenards avant de quitter la pièce à leur tour .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Dans le couloir )

-"Mon colonel ! Mon colonel !!" l'interpella Sam . Il fallait , vraiment , qu'elle sache ce qu'il allait en faire ! "Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?!" lui demanda-t-elle , après l'avoir rattrapé .  
-"Je vais prendre une douche , Carter !" lui répéta , placidement , le colonel O'Neill. "Et non vous ne pouvez pas venir avec moi , Carter !! Vous êtes guérie , vous vous rappelez ?!" ajouta-t-il mi-plaisantant , mi-sérieux .  
-"Non ……Non …..C'est pas ça !! " balbutia-t-elle , troublée par cette idée . "Je ……qu'est que vous allez faire de la cassette ?!" lui demanda-t-elle , finalement .  
-"Quelle cassette , Carter ?" lui répondit-il , innocemment , avant de la laisser planter là pour aller prendre sa douche .  
-"Mon colonel !!……" cria-t-elle , en courrant après lui .

FIN !


End file.
